


Switching eyes

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Changkyun, Betrayal, Blood and Injuries implied, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Car Accidents, Doctor I.M Changkyun, Doctor assistant Jeonghan, Doctor assistant Wonwoo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Head Chief Namjoon, Kihyun is blind, Loneliness, M/M, Might imply Smut, Permanent Injury, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Stubborn Kihyun, Tags to be added along the journey, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Kihyun becomes blind and a doctor, who he dislikes from day one, has to treat him duo his time in the hospital. Hate can become love and thats how their story goes.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. Hate at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to switching eyes!  
> I did a minimum of research about Changkyun's position as a Doctor, to be specific an Ophthalmologist ( the hell i didnt even knew this existed ).  
> An Ophthalmologist is someone being able to treat your eyes, doing things as lasering ect, replacing parts like the retina and iris. 
> 
> NOW HEAR ME UP OKEY: THIS IS A FANFICTION!  
> I don't know a lot about eye surgery so I asked a little around.  
> Apparantly a full eyeball transplantation is not possible, well i dont know if its true or not.  
> The only thing you can adjust on the eyes is the retine at the back of it, but before the pupil comes we have the cornea. If that part gets damages then there is no option to recover from being blind, again there is a plot in this story and a happy ending and please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction before giving bad feedback or critism.
> 
> As the story goes, it explains later one what's actually wrong with Kihyun's eyes and I will try my very best to write it in a way you will understand it.
> 
> Another note is that this story originally had smut implied to it but im not so sure, as the story goes i will decide if i put it in or not since, i actually stopped writing smut?  
> that will be a surprise but nonetheless see this as TOP changkyun and BOTTOM Kihyun thank you very much.

Kihyun checks himself out one more time, after a thousand other looks, in front of the mirror. Hair done and styled backwards? Check. Earrings in? Check. Make-up done? Check. Did he miss anything? With another quick look, and the last one, to himself Kihyun smiles proudly at his own fancy outfit. His friends could arrive at any second now because they all agreed to go to a party when they graduated from their university this year. Kihyun was done with his education and would start his job as an engineer in a month. He was excited to start a new chapter in his life. The apartment he bought was small, just enough for him to provide for his future years. He was single and didn’t want a partner just yet. Kihyun didn’t believe in love at first sight. A lot of girls liked him but there was a problem. Kihyun himself was gay. The pink haired never announced it to anyone yet and liked to keep it for himself until the time was right. Maybe he could get some luck tonight at the party?

It was almost 11 pm, close to their time of meet up when a car pulls up down the street, blasting it’s horn sound to Kihyun’s apartment. The latter knew that it were his friends but who knows, it could be a few psychopaths trying to lure him to his death. With a quick glance between his curtains he recognizes the black mini car and smiles. The horn sounds didn’t stop as he watched his friends looking up to his apartment window. Kihyun flashed them a quick smile and walked away. He grabbed the things he needed, his wallet was pretty much the only thing though. The pink haired didn’t waste anymore time as he locks his apartment with his key, putting them afterwards in his pocket. He goes down the stairway once he made sure that his home was left behind savely. 

‘’Hey flamingo get inside already!’’ the blonde behind the wheel shouts towards Kihyun while two other friends in the back laugh. ‘’Fuck you Minhyuk-ah!’’ Kihyun shouts back at him, raising his middle finger in the progress at his hyung, receiving an eye roll from him. ‘’Get inside you slow poke, we are late!’’ he continues and Kihyun ignores his rage. The pink haired walks around the car to open the door, sitting in the passenger’s seat beside his best friend. ‘’We will be fashionably late’’ Kihyun gives one last comment while smashing the door closed before he does his seat belt on. Minhyuk smirks, pulling of the car on the road, driving away, when the pink haired was ready.

  


‘’It isn’t that far anymore right?’’ Jooheon asks. ‘’Minhyuk-ah shut up your boyfriend will you. He keeps on asking it’’ Hoseok interrupts before anyone can answer. ‘’I can’t kiss him now can’t I hmm?’’ Minhyuk answers, looking into the tiny mirror that was attached on the ceiling to watch the people at the back. Kihyun rolls his eyes but couldn’t help himself to glance in the mirror as well. ‘’Oh Jooheonie, you dyed your hair? And Hoseok hyung too!?’’ Jooheon, who dyed his hair to orange and Hoseok choose to be blonde again but this time with some red locks, nod in sync. ‘’Wah it seriously looks good’’ Kihyun compliments them.

‘’Oh the Yoo Kihyun gave you a compliment guys!’’ Kihyun put on his straight face immediately, looking outside the window. He wasn’t heartless like his friends thought, he can be nice if he wanted to be of course. Minhyuk drove the car onto a more busier road going to the main city. Both Hoseok and Jooheon are laughing but Jooheon, the one sitting behind Kihyun, gives him a shoulder tap. ‘’Thanks hyung, we love you’’ Kihyun mumbles something making the other three curious. ‘’What was that?’’ Minhyuk asked. ‘’I said that I liked the red parts in Hoseok’s hair’’ Kihyun speaks it a little louder this time. ‘’Thank you Kihyunie! And don’t worry about your pink hair, it will be always famous’’ Kihyun smiles. ‘’wait a minute? A red dye? I didn’t even see that!’’ Minhyuk speaks loudly from behind the wheel, moving his head over his own shoulder, so he could see the boys in the back.

Hoseok and Jooheon start to laugh again at Minhyuk’s puzzled face. The two had obviously been drinking before the party because it wasn’t that funny at all, or at least, in Kihyun’s opinion. ‘’Eyes at the road hyung’’ Kihyun let him know that he was doing something dangerous. ‘’But I want to see’’ Minhyuk repeats and sometimes looks to the road and back to Hoseok. ‘’You can see it at the party, now watch the road hyung’’ Kihyun slaps Minhyuk’s arm but without success. Hoseok suddenly moves his head between the chairs. ‘’Aish don’t do that!’’ Kihyun complains and sits deeper in his chair looking at the window in front of him. ‘’Wahh it is red!, so pretty!’’ The pure blond praises his friend.

‘’Minhyuk, there is a car coming up.’’ Kihyun announces with an unsure voice but Jooheon disturbs it for the most part with his laughter. The pink haired tries to look better through the blackness of the night but maybe he was wrong. Until the lights of a car come out to late and the vehicle passes closely beside them, giving Kihyun a heart attack. ‘’Are those for a while or permanent?’’ Minhyuk continues, without knowing what was going on the road. ‘’MINHYUK THERE IS A CAR COMING!’’ Kihyun yells again, he saw now that Minhyuk had been drifting off to the other side of the road and there was really a car coming at them. Minhyuk and Hoseok both look up when Kihyun grabs the wheel and made it swing to the left, making sure he and probably Jooheon got the final blow of the impact. Kihyun keeps his eyes open to meet with a few glass pieces that fly right into them. Everything went black for the pink haired, only the sound of breaking glass was the last thing he heard with the sound of sirens before it all turned silent for him.

  


‘’Dr i.m!’’ the nurse shouts at Changkyun when he walks in the hall, barely shoving the last piece of his meal inside of his mouth, he needs to chew very fast now. He needs to go to the bathroom and knew he would risk his break time right here, sadly. The black haired nods his head when the nurse finally gets to him with her notebook pressing against her chest. He can never deny his job, can’t he?. ‘’What- is it?’’ He asks, with still, his mouth full of food. ‘’ There is an emergency! We need you right now in the O.R!’’  


Changkyun gulps his food and starts walking, it meant trouble.. ‘’Talk’’ he speaks, suddenly not feeling the need to go to the bathroom anymore, it would have to be done later. There were life’s on the line now. ‘’A car crash, four boys got hit by a car when they drove off the road.’’ The nurse explains. ‘’’How did the accident happen?’’ Changkyun questions, passing people. He notices Jeonghan and Wonwoo in the hallway, his loyal assistants, motioning his fingers to the two for them to follow him. Both didn’t ask what was going on as the nurse continues on explaining the situation.  


‘’As I said, the car went off the road when it took a swing to the left. The guardrails made the car flew over it. Two boys are badly injured’’ – ‘’Explain something about the people inside the car’’ The nurse flips a page of his notebook. ‘’Lee Minhyuk, 25 years old, he was the one behind the wheel. Although that made him the luckiest. He got an open head wound and furthermore some fatal bruises.’’ The four walked into a special dressing room where Changkyun, Jeonghan and Wonwoo get into their outfits, putting on their gloves and more. ‘’Next up is Hoseok also 25 years old . Both of his shoulders got dislocated and need to be put straight again. He also got some several head injuries.’’ 

‘’Sounds like they came from a party’’ Jeonghan comments. ‘’A typical car crash if you ask me’’ Wonwoo replies. ‘’Jeonghan you do Hoseok, and Wonwoo you do Minhyuk’’ Changkyun orders. The two assistants nod and leave the room. Both of them are very skilled and Changkyun trusts them that they could treat the two with a head injury. Jeonghan and Wonwoo came at the same time to the hospital as simple interns. Changkyun was a doctor in his second year of experience. The chief assigned those two to learn from him, in the end, working here as well. Changkyun himself was now one of the head doctors but still not a chief, it was his dream to become one. ‘’Okey next’’  
Changkyun points to a different nurse “Try to get the number of those patients and call their parents” The black haired walks outside into the room with the nurse after him. With that a new bed was brought into the hall, ambulance people rush the bed forward to the O.R. Changkyun takes the nurse with him and walks beside the bed. ‘’This is Jooheon, several organ injuries but most importantly, something in his lower spine moved, the people from the ambulance announced that he could be paralyzed now. He was the one that sat on the right side when the car crashed into them,’’. The black haired nods and looks at the orange haired his bloody face and wounds. He was unconscious. ‘Poor boy’ Changkyun thought. He notices that another head doctor walks to his bed and signals Changkyun to go to the other one. Changkyun nods, walking directly towards another bed inside the room, he wasn’t meant to try and save Jooheon but the last man on their list.

‘’The last one is Yoo Kihyun, he is already in his room being operated but we need you’’ The nurse spoke. Changkyun didn’t waste more time, he quickly goes into the small where they needed to wash their hands before putting on their gloves. They finally got inside the O.R once they cleaned themselves for the surgery. The nurse follows him, walking to the bed. ‘’Okay guys what is the situation?’’ he quickly raises his mouth cap and got beside his patients bed. ‘’This is Yoo Kihyun, 25 years old. He sat in the passenger’s seat and took the full blow. Changkyun hums and scans the body from head to toe and back, it was mostly covered in blood, the pink hair was all messed up. His mouth drops a little open. ‘’What happened to his eyes?’’ Changkyun asks. ‘’He got a lot of glass into them’’ The nurse replied. ‘’You are the only doctor with eye surgery experience beside our chief, but he isn’t with us right now, so that’s why we need you for this man’’ The nurse continue. Changkyun nods, she was right, Changkyun was the only ophthalmologist in the hospital, meaning he is allowed to do surgery with someone’s eyes. ‘’Status?’’ He asks around the other operators. ‘’We managed to get the big glass pieces out around the eyes, some big once are still in his eyes together with some tiny pieces deeper in the eye, passed the pupil. We think that his retina is badly damaged.’’ Changkyun gulps at those words, that’s terrible news for the pink haired. The doctor has his eyes fixed on the dark brown once of his patient. There is indeed more glass into them and a lot more things seemed to be damaged. ‘’Okay let’s see what I can do’’ With that he starts to work.

  


After a few hours of surgery Changkyun is finally allowed to go home, walking out of the building. He shit and peed himself to save those people who were now all unconscious inside their rooms on different departments and he seriously wants to change himself now. He got a pair of fresh clothes but they didn’t make him feel clean at all. Jeonghan and Wonwoo would text him if there was any progress or when he needed to get back to the hospital on his free day. The black haired craves for a bed or a couch to sleep on. The doctor got in his black BMW, driving home to his lux apartment in an expensive apartment complex. He prays that his roommate was at home. It was 1 am in the morning and Changkyun’s stomach is growling, he forgot to eat after he was finally done.

It was a 20 minute ride, thankfully, because he can’t afford to live far away with his kind of job. Changkyun drives his car into the parking lot and steps out. He smiles as he watches the car of his friend. The black haired quickly opens the door, making his way silently into his apartment complex after he took the elevator. Changkyun hangs up his coat and drops his things on the table. The lights were turned off. Will his roommate be asleep already? Changkyun let his thoughts wander while walking further into the living room. ’’Hmm Ah Seungcheol!’’ The black haired turns his head towards the stairs were a few moans came from. Nope, he definitely wasn’t sleeping. Changkyun seriously wants some rest and that wouldn’t be possible if he had to listen to his friends moaning around.

The tired doctor decides to go to the bathroom first and take a shower. When he got inside the bathroom he heard his friend loudest moan, knowing that he came. The black haired smiled to himself and got into the shower when he was naked. He took a good 30 minute shower, washing himself properly before he got out with a towel around his waist. With that he leaves the bathroom and walks back inside the room. The room was big, the living room and the kitchen were attached to each other. The colors were brown, black, white and gray of the furniture. There was a beautiful few from the window over the city that was now shining in the darkness of the night. 

Changkyun turns his head to the stairs when he hears footsteps coming down. Their bedrooms were upstairs. ‘’Hey, good evening Changkyunie’’ Seungcheol welcomes the younger, taking him into a hug once he arrives close enough for it. ‘’Ah, get your disgusting body of off me, you just got sex!’’ The doctor laughs, wiggling in the embrace to push his friend off of him. Seungcheol was a lot stronger than himself so he gave up after a few seconds, hugging his roommate back. He wasn’t a homophobic because Seungcheol was gay, Changkyun himself didn’t know what he was yet. He preferred to call himself bi for now since he likes men and woman so there is that. With a job in the hospital and no dating life you eventually start to look at everyone that passes by, even the butts of other male doctors. 

Seungcheol giggles finally letting go of his long term friend. ‘’Do you want something to eat? Jisoo is here, he can cook something for you’’ The older of the two suggests. ‘’That’s good because I don’t like your cooking skills at all’’ Changkyun answers with a laugh, slapping Seungcheol’s arm in the progress. He watches how another body gets down which just seems to have dressed himself. ‘’Good evening Jisoo hyung’’ Changkyun greets with a smile, walking to the kitchen island with Seungcheol, both taking a seat. ‘’Hey Changkyun, everything good?’’ Jisoo talks in English to bully Seungcheol.

‘’I’m doing fine, I’m tired and hungry, just came from work, which was a hell’’ Changkyun answers back in English. Jisoo Stretches himself before he makes his way to the fridge and starts to grab some random ingredients to create some food for his lover and friend. ‘’Guys I can’t understand what you are saying!’’ Seungcheol whines, the other two giggle teasingly. ‘’Okay, okay, sorry love’’ Jisoo says, putting the stuff down on the counter to then turn to Seungcheol who had his elbows on the kitchen island. Jisoo leans forward to give him a sweet long loving peck. ‘’Not in front of my face thank you’’ Changkyun mumbles, making the other two giggle. ‘’Tell me about your work day’’ Seungcheol begins instead, not wanting Changkyun to be the third wheel, but in all honesty, he was. Jisoo makes his way back to the counter where he starts to make preparations for the food they were about to eat later. 

‘’We got four new patients from a car crash. Two have several head wounds and one dislocated both of his shoulders, like how even?’’ Changkyun starts, the other two listen carefully. ‘’Were they drunk maybe?’’ Seungcheol asks but Changkyun shakes his head. ‘’Only two of them had a bit of alcohol in them while the other two hadn’t, but that’s not all, two people took the full blow of the impact from the upcoming car’’ The black haired continues. ‘’One has several organ injuries so I am afraid he won’t make it or gets into a coma, plus his lower spine moved, I think that he will be paralyzed for who knows how long. The other one is going to be permanently blind, or I think so, it didn't look good at all, because he got glass into his eyes during the accident’’

Jisoo and Seungcheol were quiet until Changkyun had finished. ‘’Wow dude, that’s something else, it’s painful for all of them but I don’t want to be blind for the rest of my life if I had seen the work before’’ Seungcheol commented. The doctor nods. ‘’I don’t know if he is going to be blind for the rest of his life, but let’s assume it. Also The chief will assign me to one of the four to be his doctor and check on him, and I hope it won’t be the blind one.. because I cannot handle that’’ 

Jisoo puts three plates of food onto the kitchen island. ‘’Eat up boys, and Changkyun, don’t wish so hard to not help him, I bet the chief is going to assign you to him’’ He speaks and Changkyun groans. ‘’Okay’’ The black haired answered and stopped the conversation at that. The three of them enjoyed Jisoo’s food. They cleaned everything up when they were done and went to the couch to watch a move. Only Changkyun had fallen asleep in the first five minutes. Seungcheol made sure that he brought his roommate save into his bed before he went to his own together with Jisoo.

  


Changkyun sits up straight in his bed when his phone goes off. His body reacts in a natural way to the cursed item, sometimes he wouldn’t even put on an alarm because he would wake up when his phone makes the tiniest sound, no joke. The doctor groans, there goes his free day once he grabs the device, the head chief was calling him. _Shit._ Changkyun gets out of bed, starting to do his usual routine while answering the call. ‘’Sir?’’ He began. ‘’Good morning Changkyunie, am I calling you awake?’’ The voice of his chief, aka Namjoon, was thankfully sweet, not one of those grumpy head chiefs that would punish you for a mistake you made, no, Changkyun was so glad that he was his assistant when he started to work at the hospital for the first time. Namjoon was smart and saw the potential in Changkyun’s skill as an ophthalmologist immediately and made him the head doctor of his own department which was related to eyes. 

‘’No hyung, you didn’t call me awake! I was already awake!’’ Changkyun speaks loud and clear, grabbing some black pants to try and get them on with a lot of struggle, he needed to hurry up. ‘’Okey good, well, some good and strange news’’ Changkyun hums at the chief his words, finishing his pants _finally_ and continues on with the rest of his clothing. ‘’Well, tell me already’’ He replies, making his way to the bathroom after being fully dressed. ‘’The good news is that three out of the four patients have woken up just now, your assistant Wonwoo just came to me’’ Namjoon continues. Changkyun was now busy brushing his teeth while listening. ‘’It was to be expected that Hoseok and Minhyuk would wake up first’’ Namjoon explains, making Changkyun hum in response, spitting his saliva out in the sinks, cleaning it up with some water. ‘’But the strange news is, that Kihyun also woke up’’ 

Changkyun momentarily stops wiping his mouth with his towel. ‘’Hold on a second’’ The black haired felt his phone slip of his shoulder at the news, he quickly drops his towel and grabs the device, bringing it back to his ear. ‘’You mean the one that I operated with his eyes? He woke up around the same time as them!?’’ He asked confused. ‘’Yes! So that’s why we need you here, and uhm Jooheon is still unconscious, he won’t wake up any time soon’’ Changkyun sighs, it was seriously a miracle for Kihyun to wake up this soon in his state so he had indeed to go to the hospital as fast as possible. ‘’I’ll be there in 30 minutes’’ He answers, removing his phone from his ear. ‘’Alright, see you soon’’ Those were Namjoon’s final words when he cut of the call. Changkyun sighs one more time while exiting the bathroom, meeting Seungcheol in the hallway. The older had woken up a few seconds ago by the noise that Changkyun caused while dressing himself.

‘’Hey bro, everything alright?’’ he asks just to be sure, although the shock on Changkyun’s face speaks for itself. Whatever the younger heard through his phone, caught him obviously off guard. ‘’Y-yeah, the patients I was talking about yesterday..’’ Seungcheol hums at the words. ‘’Three out of the four woke up, and the one I did the surgery for, the one with his eyes, Kihyun also woke up, which is kind of a miracle for him to wake up this early in his state?’’ He confessed, he really had to move quickly and only had 10 minutes left now, so he walks down the stairs. Seungcheol nods, getting the hint and follows his friend to the main floor. ‘’That really is something hmm’’ He continues, watching how Changkyun messily tries to get his stuff together. ‘’You have magical powers!’’ he then shouts.

Changkyun stops in his track, looking dumbfounded to his best friend. ‘’Oh please, I don’t, I am not superman!’’ He laughs at the attempt of his friend, making him more relaxed and back to the world ‘’Ah superhuman then!’’ Seungcheol keeps on teasing Changkyun but stops when he sees a pillow from the couch flying right to him. He quickly ducks in time, listening to Changkyun’s laughter as the doctor grabs his car keys. ‘’Hey I am off bro, clean the pillow for me will you!’’ He shouts after before leaving the apartment. ‘’You little brat! making me clean up your mess!’’ Seungcheol can hear Changkyun’s laughter softly fading. ‘’Don’t forget that Jisoo made a lunch packet for you! it’s already in your car!’’ He gave a final shout.

Changkyun smiles for a short time before entering the elevator, leaving it once he got down and walks to his black BMW. He gets inside the vehicle, dropping his bag in the back seat before placing the seatbelt around him. When he finally settles in his own seat he indeed notices what Seungcheol was talking about earlier. In the passenger's seat was a small lunch box with a note attached to it.

  


__

Goodluck at work, remember to eat well, it’s a lunch for the whole day!, eat in porties!~

__

♡ Jisoo

  


Changkyun smiles, thinking about something to give his best friends lover back as he drives onto the road, on his way to the hospital.

  


Like the superhuman Changkyun was or rather how Seungcheol claimed him to be, had the doctor changed himself into his doctors outfit along the way while he was driving to the hospital. Now back inside his second bloody white house, walks the doctor directly to the main department, announcing to his assistant he was here and the others could know. ‘’Where is Chief Kim? and assistant Jeon and Yoon?’’ He asks. ‘’They are in Chief Kim’s office’’ The lady behind the desk answered. ‘’Thank you’’ is what Changkyun said with a quick bow, walking then in a fast pace through the halls to the office. 

He opens the door once he arrived, Namjoon just seems to be done with his talk to Changkyun’s assistant. ‘’Good morning to you too’’ Wonwoo greets the doctor who looks rather wildly, Changkyun had paid no attention to his hair or his look what’s so ever, he was already glad to get his doctor's coat even on during the ride. Jeonghan giggles, walking to the lost doctor and starts to fix his hair. ‘’You can’t show yourself to our patients like this hm?’’ He teases. Changkyun cleared his throat, his brain was still lost in his morning routine apparantly. ‘’Okey enough now, get to work Jeonghan and Wonwoo, Minhyuk and Hoseok are waiting for you, so introduce yourselves already’’ The two assistants nod in synic and made their way out of the office after they got the order. 

‘’Follow me Changkyun’’ Namjoon speaks up when he got of his chair. ‘’Does this mean I either have to take care of Jooheon or Kihyun?’’ He asks in curiosity. Namjoon hums when the two of them leave the office, walking through the halls to the department they needed to be. Hoseok and Minhyuk were the patients on the same floor, both Jooheon and Kihyun got a different one for having other problems. Changkyun looks to the boards that were giving of the information to which department they where going, he was too late to confirm it when Namjoon opens the two doors to none other place then Changkyun’s own department. ‘’You are going to be Kihyun’s doctor’’

  


Kihyun wakes up but nothing changed for him, was he even awake? He couldn’t tell, everything was still black for him and something was pressing against his was should be, his eyes. Also where did that annoying beeping sound come from? Kihyun tries to move his head a little, this place smells awfully clean, cleaner then his own apartment and Kihyun was a neat person, but not this neat. ‘’Where in the fuck am I..?’’ he whispers to himself. 

_‘’Oh my gosh he is awake..’’_ a small woman’s whisper was progressed inside Kihyun’s mind before the sound of a door was closed shortly after. Kihyun mumbled something softly to himself, he needed to focus, he wasn’t in a relationship with a woman, like hell, he was gay so that was impossible. This didn’t feel like his bed but rather a to clean one for his liking, the smell was odd, a constant beeping sound and when Kihyun tries to get up he felt dreads attached to the body. Hospital. Kihyun was in a hospital. He is smart enough to realise now, but why? Suddenly a lot of memories from the accident pop up in Kihyun’s mind. _‘’O shit’’_ He mumbled.

The pink haired adjusted his position in bed, sitting up a little to lean against the head of the bed, he was curious to know for what covered his eyesight. Kihyun wanted to see so badly, but it somewhere hurts when he tries to open his eyes behind whatever what in front of his face was. So he kept in mind to keep his eyes closed no matter what, and the thing was obviously helping because shit, it was really hard to open them. If he wanted to know what was wrong with his face without seeing it, then he had to feel it. Kihyun brought his hands to his eyes, his fingers trace over the surface what seems to feel like a bandage. A breath got caught in Kihyun’s throat, the accident..

All what Kihyun remembers exactly was the object glass, flying right towards him, he remembers the pain, the sudden sting in his eyes and then a blow to his head, causing him to pass out. Was he.. blind now? With those thoughts drops the pink haired his hands on his lap, was he never going to be able and watch the world? ‘No, let’s not jump to conclusions just yet’ Kihyun thinks, he is at a hospital and at a hospital work good, smart and kind people, they can surely help him, but, how long does he need to stay here? There were so many questions inside his head and he wanted them to be answered. Unfortunately he seems to be alone in the room for now.

The pink haired sighs, his curiosity wanted to know how his friends were doing, waking up without any information really sucks, also, would his parents even know he was here? Of course they wouldn’t, they would be back until his graduation day. Kihyun’s parents were aboard for business right now. This situation really sucked for the pink haired. He let’s out a deep sigh, the only thing he could do was wait.

Time ticks slowly by and so new footsteps enter the hallway close to Kihyun’s room. The pink haired focuses on his ears that somehow seem to be able to hear much better, probably because one of his senses was cut off right now. He even thinks that he was able to hear some voices and he was right, some mumbeling turns more into whispers and eventually real talking voices. _‘’You are going to be Kihyun’s doctor’’_

It seems that Kihyun will get a personal doctor for his injuries, and so he hopes that it would be a nice one thought. His feelings are telling him that he needs to stay here for along time. _‘’No please, hyung, I never had a blind patient before, I seriously can’t handle it to take care of him, he will be useless..’’_

Or not, definitely not a nice doctor, if he thinks that he would be useless then the doctor would be wrong, blind or not blin. Kihyun wouldn’t stop living even if he wasn’t able to see anymore, sure his life would change but he wanted to live on, and maybe there was a change for him to see once again? I mean the results weren’t declared yet. _‘’Don’t say that, none can take care of Jooheon yet so you are assigned to him if you like it or not’’_

Jooheon, he was unconscious? Kihyun remembers that his friend was behind him, and thanks to him, he must have taken part of the final blow as well. ‘I’m sorry’ The pink haired thinks. He injured his own friends, injured himself and now he would get a rude ass of a doctor, well no thank you. There was no way that he would live a horrible life at a hospital because of a mean doctor. ‘’Okey fine. I’ll take care of him..’’ 

The voice was pretty clear and seems to be very low in Kihyun’s opinion, not that it matters though, the footsteps also stopped meaning they were in front of the door. ‘’Okey see you later, goodluck, and be nice’’ One voice finished the conversation before footsteps fade into the hall once again. A deep sigh was heard and Kihyun put on his most, calm and savage look he ever had, because there was no way that he was going to be nice. Then the sound of the door opens and footsteps enter the place once the door was being closed properly. 

‘’Yoo Kihyun?’’ Changkyun begins, looking at the patient in the bed who turns his head to his direction. For a moment thought Changkyun that Kihyun was able to see him but of course he wasn’t not through the thick bandages that was mostly covered by blood, what made his head turn was his voice obviously, how dumb of the doctor, he seriously wasn’t ready for this. ‘’Can you leave?’’ 

Kihyun’s voice sounds harsh and heartless. ‘what the’ Changkyun thought, not expecting a question like that to start a conversation.


	2. This is not gonna work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Changkyun and Kihyun don't seem to get along at all.  
> Kihyun refuses to talk with him, also not knowing anything about his friends while Changkyun tries so hard to be friendly.  
> But on that same day, something happens that makes the two of them really shocked.

‘’Excuse you?’’ Changkyun asks dumbfounded, the doctor had difficult patients before, one after another declared their love for the handsome young man from time to time. Sure, he had some patients who disliked him as well but he managed to make their thoughts switch in a few meetings. Only this one, seems to be totally different than any other patient he had before, this one just straight up asked him if he could to leave. ‘’I don’t want to talk to you, so leave, I don’t want you as my doctor’’ 

The pink haired from the hospital bed declared harshly. ‘’Hold on a minute- you can’t decided that. You are my patient and I have to take care of you. If you like it or not’’ Changkyun continues, walking towards the bed, short tempered from the lack of sleep and now having to deal with this annoying patient. He watches how Kihyun turns his head away from his direction, obviously not wanting to have him up close. ‘This patient really..’ Changkyun keeps his curing words to himself once he arrives beside the bed, grabbing the patients information out of its holder from the nightstand. To his surprise the pink haired didn’t comment on his response at all, so he thought it was a good idea to not engage on the topic anymore.

‘Maybe he’s grumpy because he woke up from a thought operation, yeah that must be it’ The doctor tries to think at least a little positive, only for it to be crushed down the second it entered his mind. ‘’I asked if you can leave, aren’t doctors supposed to listen to their patient? hm.?’’ Kihyun continues with no hint of any sweet pronunciation in his words towards the doctor. Changkyun groans, that hum of his patient does it. ‘’Just listen to me okay? and let me explain what just happened to you’’ He begins once again very nicely for his doing when a patient really works against him. 

‘’Nope’’ Is all what Kihyun responses with, moving his fingers in his ear like a stubborn brat, right now the information didn’t matter to him anymore, if he would have a mean doctor like the one he doesn’t even know his name of, then no, he didn’t need to know. He was smart enough to figure out what his problem was, and those were his eyes and, this new doctor. ‘’Oh common, don’t be childish, what are you 24? or 4?’’ Changkyun quickly reads the age from Kihyun’s personal information. The pink haired doesn’t answer further, did he really not hear him? Were his fingers that deep in his ears? ‘’Unbelievable.’’ Changkyun comments while he tightens his grip around the notebook. He turns around, being done for today. ‘’Fine you win, i’ll leave!’’ He says extra loudly before he walks to the door, smashing it behind him once he leaves it with in a very unprofessional behaviour.

The vibe around Changkyun wasn’t enjoyable in the slightest, every assistant or doctor made sure to be out of his way while Changkyun walks in an angry and fast pace towards Namjoon’s office. He didn’t care about barging into the office only to see that no one was there. ‘Of course he isn’t here’ 

What time was it? Changkyun looks towards the annoying pointers of the clock, 10 AM, it wasn’t that early anymore. The doctor also came to the hospital without having a shift to work, meaning he was able to walk around freely and take some tasks here and there. ‘Great’ The doctor groans, there was no way that Namjoon would be on break. Changkyun gasps, suddenly reminding himself about the last patient that was still unconscious, of course Namjoon would be there, or at least he hopes so. With still Kihyun’s person information inside his hands makes the black haired his way hurriedly out of the office, going directly to the department for spinal injuries. 

Along the way he sees his assistant Wonwoo, who seems to be talking with the Orthopedic called Hyungwoo. To his luck they were about to separate their ways so the doctor quickly walks to them. ‘’Hey Hyungwoo hyung, Wonwoo, do either of you know by chance where Namjoon is?’’ He asks, praying inside his mind that one of them would be able to answer his question. ‘’He’s in room 212 with the unconscious patient, called Jooheon, He is examining him’’ Hyungwoo answers him and Changkyun is so thankful to have a doctor like Hyungwoo as his college. ‘’Thank you!’’ He bows quickly, to continue his way again. ‘’Hey shouldn’t you be with your patient!?’’ Wonwoo shouts after him but Changkyun ignores him, ‘Sorry Wonwoo’ The doctor thinks when he opens the door to room 212.

Changkyun enters the dead silent room, beside the breathing people and the constant beeping sound from the machines, was there no other sound. He was never the one to watch unconscious patients, fighting for their life to wake up, it’s a battle they had to win from themselves, doctors were only meant to give your body supplies to keep it alive, but furthermore, even the doctors become useless. The doctor slowly walks into the room, noticing Namjoon in front of the end of the hospital bed, scribbling something down the patients information notebook. Namjoon puts his pencil back inside his chest pocket once he was done and looks to Changkyun.

‘’Changkyun? What are you doing here?’’ The chief asks being a little confused, Changkyun was a good talker but the first meeting with your patient should be very long, considering what has to be told. ‘’Listen sir please, I know that I am the only Ophthalmologist in the hospital and I really love my job, but you also know my struggles, and I can’t seriously take care of this particular patient’’ Changkyun let out in one quick breath, only the silence was left until a sighs comes out of Namjoon. ‘’Beside your own struggles Changkyun, you can’t take care of a different patient, Kihyun needs you, and you know, that you are the only one that can be assigned to patients related to their eyes’’

Changkyun sighs in defeat and looks down, his hand with the notebook was resting on his side while his other hand was stroking over his own forehead. ‘’So why are you here again?’’ Namjoon asks again. ‘’Nothing..really, he is just damn annoying and rude’’ Changkyun answers. ‘’Most patients are when they wake up Kyun and especially someone that is going to be blind for the rest of his life’’ Namjoon walks over to Changkyun, laying his hand on the doctor his shoulder. ‘’Look in his personal information yourself and try to imagine what he is going through right now, we couldn’t even contact his parents’’

Changkyun looks up to the chief, ‘for real?’ he thought. It happened before that parents weren’t immediately reachable at first but after a few calls they always picked up, but Kihyun’s parents didn’t? ‘’So be a little nice to him okay? He doesn’t know it yet and you have to tell him, he will also ask about his friends Hoseok and Minhyuk, don’t forget to talk with Wonwoo and Jeonghan too’’ Namjoon finishes and walks passed his college to the door while Changkyun follows him. They walk in silent through the halls until Changkyun finally speaks up again. ‘’Chief’’ He begins, receiving a hum from him. ‘’Thanks, I’ll try to approach him again after talking to my assistants’’ Changkyun replies, earning a smile from Namjoon. 

The two continue to talk, Changkyun was curious for Jooheon’s injuries that Namjoon explain to him along the way. They separate their ways when they get into the main hall. Namjoon went to one of his assistants to give his new information about Jooheon. Changkyun on the other hand quickly checked the boards to where he needed to go if he wants to find Jeonghan and Wonwoo. Lucky the two would be in the same department so when Changkyun found the directions he needed he walks away. Almost speed walking through the halls because he wants to go home after he was finished with his own annoying patient.

The doctor hops onto some stairs, strangely enough looking downwards, he never does, it could be quite dangerous, you always should look up when you are going up the stairs or else. Before Changkyun even could look up he bumps against someone’s shoulder. He curses under his breath, holding quickly out to the stair railing or else he will fall down. The person who he bumped into laughs, Changkyun knows that voice so he looks up. There was Wonwoo, one of his loyal assistants he found earlier today. ‘’And why are you laughing at me huh!?’’ He lashes out but it wasn’t like his assistant cares for it. ‘’If you had looked up like you always should then you would have seen me coming right at you’’ Wonwoo answers him with on of Changkyun’s lines that he once learned the younger back in the day.

Changkyun groans, roasted by his own comment, great, as if this day wasn’t enough already. Wonwoo taps his shoulders in a tease and walks down the stairs. ‘’Wait Wonwoo! I actually need to speak with you’’ Changkyun quickly replies before Wonwoo was completely down the stairs. ‘’Uhm okay? What do you need me for now?’’ Even when he roasted his hyung he can never decline Changkyun when he needed him, it was a part of his job. Know, when you can joke around but also definitely know, when to become serious once again. 

‘’I want some information about your patients status, and the one of Jeonghan’s, you know, for Kihyun’’ Changkyun explains quickly, leaving his whole incident with Kihyun behind, for now. ‘’Oh Jeonghan hyung is still with his patient, and I just wanted to report my patient to Namjoon’’ Wonwoo answers him back. ‘’Well, now you are going to lead me to Jeonghan’’ Changkyun smirks to his loyal assistant who also was like a friend to him now. Wonwoo walks back upon the stairs towards the doctor ‘’Okey okey, I gotcha, but you got me really curious for your patient now!’’ 

Wonwoo grabs without pardon Kihyun’s personal information from Changkyun’s hand, jumping on the stairs while skipping one in between. ‘’Wonwoo no! you can’t do that!’’ Changkyun hasthly said also running up the stairs after his assistant. Not like Wonwoo cared for it though, they could be a little childish sometimes, especially when they weren’t on any important duties. ‘’I just did!’’ Wonwoo shouts while running into the hall, Changkyun sighs with a smile on his face, running quickly after Wonwoo. He chases him through the halls, both of their doctors coat were flying thanks to the wind they created by themselves. 

They forgot momentarily that they were supposed to find Jeonghan. ‘’I’m going to catch up with you!’’ Changkyun screams at Wonwoo who only laughs in return. Yeah, the question is, how old were they? Shouldn’t they behave like doctors? Well the trick in not becoming old, is to always stay a child. “Oh no!” Wonwoo screams back to him, passing a door along the way that only opens in front of Changkyun’s nose with a body stepping out of the room. His mouth works faster than his mind. ‘’Shit!’’ Changkyun was far too late to stop himself as he bumps with the upcoming body against the door. _Bam_

_‘’Ouch… that fucking hurts’’_ Jeonghan curses under his breath and both Wonwoo, who stopped running, and Changkyun, who was on his butt on the ground, look extremely shocked to each other. They fucked up. Jeonghan never curses, never, he was like an angel and if you are able to make him curse then you just had it done, end of story. 

“What in the hell were the two of you thinking huh! No running in the goddamn halls! You both know that!” Jeonghan scolds the both of them in a rather loud voice. Changkyun groans, patting his own butt, he knows he shouldn’t have done this but he also needed to clear his mind and chill. “We are sorry, we were only really excited to look for you hyung!” Wonwoo exaggerates and they all know it. “Ew” Jeonghan looks disgusted to the two but nonetheless holds his hand out to Changkyun.

The doctor takes it and was brought back onto his feet. They exchange a nod before Jeonghan speaks up again. “I believe the part that you were looking for me, but not the part how excited you were to find me.” He finishes with his eyebrows up, arms crossed, and looks at the two younger people, even when he was an assistant, he was older than Changkyun and wasn’t afraid to correct the doctor on his unprofessional behaving. “I’m not lying!” Wonwoo continues in an helpless attempt, hiding Kihyun’s personal information behind his back, he’s fucked if his fellow assistant sees it . 

Jeonghan can only snicker and rolls his eyes. “Fine, but don’t run through the hall!” He gives a final scold, clearing his throat, while both boys quickly nodded “So… what do you need me for?” He asks becoming more serious.

“I need to know the status about your patient for Kihyun, you know, so I can tell him, he will surely ask Changkyun reasons, making indeed a lot of sense. “Then why don't you go and visit them yourself?” He asks “They are both awake, they can answer for themselves” Jeonghan explains. “Okay, okay, I will, because I don’t trust you” Changkyun jokes. 

“You don’t trust me? But Wonwoo here is holding YOUR patients information, that’s not really how it is supposed to be hm?” Shit, Wonwoo giggles awkwardly, avoiding the eyes of his hyung, instead, he turns around and runs away. “Ey! What did I just said!?” Jeonghan screams after him but a body flashes passed his own body. Changkyun runs after Wonwoo while he halfs turns to Jeonghan and waves at him. “Thanks for the tip! I’ll visit them!” The doctor screams after. “Don’t fucking run in the halls! Or i’ll cut both of your achilles tendons!”

Jeonghan screams one final time. He watched both doctors go over into a speed walk, it was still fast and dangerous but it was at least no running. The assistant sighs with a smile and walks away, doing whatever he needs to do. 

Wonwoo was first to open the door and arrive in the room of his own and Jeonghan’s patient. Hoseok and Minhyuk both look up when another doctor beside Wonwoo came inside the room, quickly closing the door. Both doctors giggled at each other before clearing both of their throats, suddenly becoming professional doctors again. “Oh! Who did you brought with you?” A blond asks, encouraging Changkyun to come closer together with Wonwoo. 

The doctor looks to Minhyuk and Hoseok, he bows and gets back up. “I’m doctor I.M specialist in Ophthalmology, I am your friends doctor, Yoo Kihyun, and I came here to meet you, so I can conclude for myself how it goes and what I can tell Kihyun” Changkyun introduces himself with an explanation. He was prepared to get a hundred of question from the two, asking how Kihyun was doing, if he was still sleeping and more but instead, it became dead silent. The two looked at each other, their beds were only two meters apart. Hoseok was with both of his arms stuck in mutula's while Minhyuk seems to be chilling in his bed with only an ugly bruised face with a bandages around his forehead, protecting a head wound.

Hoseok is the first one to look back at Changkyun, ready to speak up. “How is Ki” - “How is Jooheon?” Minhyuk asks instead so Hoseok’s voice disappears in thin air. The doctors look at each other for a brief moment, it was natural to ask about your friends and even if it was another friend then the doctor who was standing in front of you. ‘’Uhm, we both don’t know, he is still unconscious’’ Wonwoo replies, moving the glasses his wore better on his nose. Minhyuk looks devastated, hatred and fear were in his eyes, fear for his friend that was still unconscious but why would there be hate in his eyes? Shouldn’t he be worried?

Hoseok on the other hand stays quiet, his question flew out of the window thanks yo Minhyuk. ‘’But, what I do know, that he is stable for now, he is still in a come, Doctor Kim checked on him just now, it will take a lot of time before he wakes up’’ Changkyun informed, easing both of the patients their gaze for even a little bit. ‘’How bad are his injuries?’’ Minhyuk continues to ask. Wonwoo didn’t know the answer, because Changkyun ordered him to take care of Minhyuk. There was no way that Jeonghan knew something about Jooheon when he was taking care of Hoseok.

‘’His injuries are bad’’ Changkyun begins, watching how both Minhyuk and Hoseok look change from hope to despair. He would take responsibility for the outcome, of course they wanted to know how their friend was doing, so it was better to tell the truth. As a doctor, you should tell the truth when you still can, in fact you are not even allowed to lie or hide positive information. ‘’Jooheon has a spinal cord injury, he was very unlucky during the car crash to make something move in his lower back. When he wakes up, he will be paralyzed, and we don’t know if it’s permanent or not’’ 

Changkyun continues with a straight face delivering the information, he once got from Namjoon, to the patients. It became dead silent for a few minutes, it was something heavy and they all know it. Being paralyzed for the rest of your life was horrible once you experienced a life where you were able to walk before. Your whole life would change with only a slight chance on getting back on your feet, but the journey would be though. Learning how to walk when you weren’t able to for an long amount of time, made you feel like a baby in a grown up body, and that was something embarrassing for every patient with the same problem as Jooheon. Nonetheless, the doctors, assistants, lover, friends and family would be there to support you. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. ‘’Of course we will try our very best to try to get your boyfriend back on his feet again Minhyuk’’ Boyfriend huh? Changkyun thinks, making the whole situation even more worse than it already was for the group. Minhyuk nods, seeming to take what Wonwoo said to him. Wonwoo was his doctor after all and they seem to have a good bond. ‘’But.. how is Kihyun doing?’’ Hoseok finally asks about their other friend. Changkyun opens his mouth, ready to talk and answer the question when Minhyuk went over it once again with his voice. 

‘’I don’t want to know his condition, he can die on my part, so don’t say it.’’ The blond turned on his side with his back to the group, leaving the others in shock. Changkyun was boiling inside, his patient could die? Sure he was an asshole but they were friends? and with friends he meant Kihyun, Hoseok, Minhyuk and Jooheon. It was reckless to say out loud that you want a friend die? because of what? a car accident that at least everyone survived? Minhyuk should be happy. ‘’Minhyukie.. don’t say that, he’s our friend.’’ Hoseok tries but Minhyuk keeps quiet.

Wonwoo signals to Changkyun to leave and drop the subject for now. Minhyuk probably didn’t mean it like that and was emotional about the accident and his boyfriend. Changkyun nods. ‘’Hoseok, I can come by later if you want, but what should I tell Kihyun when he asks about you?’’ He at least needs to know something positive before he would return to his own patient. ‘’Tell him we are doing fine, and that I am worried for him’’ Jeonghan really had one hell of a sweet patient, one that didn’t deserve to have both of his arms in mutula’s. Why couldn’t Changkyun take care of this one instead? The doctor sighs but smiles. ‘’I will Hoseok’’ The blond with a red dye between his hairs smiles back to him. ‘’I’ll be taking my leave, I see you around, and Wonwoo, goodluck with your shift’’ Changkyun made a hand gesture to Wonwoo, his assistant would probably stay and try to cheer up his patient now.

Wonwoo gives him a smile with a wave before Changkyun walks over to him. ‘’And I believe that this is still mine’’ The doctor snatches Kihyun’s personal information from Wonwoo’s hand before he knows it and makes his way out of the room, not knowing that Wonwoo smiled with an eyeroll. 

With some new energy and a some sort of fresh mind Changkyun went firstly outside to his car to grab the lunch box Jisoo had made for him. Seungcheol’s sweet boyfriend made Changkyun want to have a relationship as well but he was too busy for it now anyways so dating was out of the question. The doctor made his way back inside to the break room where he sat down and ate a part of his lunch. Did their patients already received their lunch? Maybe Changkyun could give some of his lunch to Kihyun in the hope to make him like him somehow, well not like, but at least a little more talkative. It will be a bit of a bribery action but hey, Jisoo’s food was really good, doing wonders inside your mouth. 

Changkyun smiles to himself while he grabs the lunch box, leaving the room with some hope and a good feeling inside his heart. Kihyun would surely be hungry by now, right? With a quick pace the doctor made his way to his own department, greeting his own people when he saw them before he gets to Kihyun’s door. The doctor took a deep breath before he knocks on the door, earning a hum. It was at least a reaction. Changkyun carefully opens the door, why? Was he afraid to be seen? Kihyun’s vision was covered anyways. 

Kihyun still looks up towards the doctor his positions. Changkyun thought for a second again that he was looking to him again. Why was the doctor confused all the time? He was an eye specialist for god sake. Without a word thought, he walks to the bed, somewhere afraid to be send away once more.

kihyun follows the sound of his footsteps all the way before Changkyun put the lunch box on the nightstand for now. ‘’Who are you?’’ Kihyun asks carefully. This time, with emotion in his voice, causing Changkyun off guard for a few seconds. The doctor looks to the still red bandages around Kihyun’s eyes, he needs to change that soon and it would be one hell of a job. ‘’It’s me, Doctor I.M’’ 

Kihyun turns his head to a different direction. The doctor was once again rejected, great. ‘’Oh’’ The pink haired even adds. Changkyun rolls his eyes, not that his patient was able to see it anyways. ‘’Hey, I know that our introduction wasn’t the best but you must be hungry’’ Changkyun asks. 

Kihyun looks down, his hands were on the blanket slowly moving towards each other before he could feel his own fingers and play with them. ‘’I’m am.’’ His voice was back to being emotionless. ‘’I have some lunch with me that my roommates lover gave to me for today, and since I’m guessing that you haven’t eaten yet in a while, I thought that I could share it with you’’ He replies.

‘’Is this some kind of bribery or something? This doesn’t make me like you one bit. let out even being accepted as my doctor. So spare your fake kindness and please leave again’’ Kihyun harshly replies. Yes, he was hungry, but there was no way that he would accept the doctor now, and with want? something simple as lunch? Changkyun squeezes his lips harshly together. This was definitely something he didn’t expected, let out be positive. This patient was down right stubborn and unforgiven, but what did he do!? 

The doctor groans. ‘’Kihyun..’’ He tries again but Kihyun shakes his head. His body seems to be in perfect state beside his eyes. ‘’Leave. and take your lunch with you. I don’t want you as my doctor if you can’t even be nice in a normal way. How sad and pathetic’’ He finish off, turning his head completely away. 

‘’What in the hell is your problem? What did I do to you to make you this grumpy, mean, whatever you name it’’ Changkyun snaps. There was no way that he could work normally with this person anymore. ‘’None of your business’’ Kihyun continues. ‘’You are my goddamn business Kihyun.’’ Changkyun replied angrily, but Kihyun didn’t even flinch. ‘’Don’t speak out my name please, thank you’’ Kihyun really seems to not care for Changkyun’s attempt to be nice. Well scratch it then. ‘’For fuck sake Kihyun really!? you want it this way?’’ Changkyun asks to be sure. Kihyun nods, showing a clear line. 

‘’Fine, whatever, you are on your own in this. I will do what I have to do, if you like it or not!’’ Changkyun even shouts against his patient. Kihyun flinched now and Changkyun knew he had done it. Kihyun broke his professional form once again. The doctor curses under his breath. He drops the personal information on Kihyun’s legs without any announcement. Kihyun’s looks to it but all he saw was blackness, his fingers found it’s way around the object while he heard footsteps to the door. ‘’I leave my lunch here for you. it’s your choice to eat it or not. Goodluck with your personal information.’’ Changkyun spoke harshly before he leaves the room with a loud smack. 

Kihyun keeps quiet, feeling the object between his fingers. Something hard with papers on it, attached with some sort of clip above it. Yes this was his personal information indeed. He let his fingers go between the pages, counting them, it where around 4 or 5. Probably the first one and two would be his personal information and the report about his accident, so that would mean that his status would be on page 3 and 4 with page 5 as the final conclusion. Kihyun moves the pages as all back until he knew that he had the last one in front of him. ‘’Idiot. I can’t read’’ Kihyun whispers to himself.

The pink haired moved to the nightstand, and with a few attempts his managed to get his personal information back in the holder. He heard it right the first time his doctor grabbed it, so he remembered the place. Kihyun takes his hand back while accidently bumping it against something plastic. The object left a small yet heavy sound and the smell was delicious. The lunch box, but of course. His stomach growls lowly in response of the smell. Doctor I.M was right, he had to eat since he hadn’t had a decent meal since yesterday.

Kihyun carefully moves his hand on the nightstand, letting it wonder over the surface back to where he felt the object. He wound it within a few seconds, moving his fingers over the edge to pull the object closer. His other hand found its way under the lunch box to keep it steady once it was of the nightstand. Kihyun smiles to himself, he achieved something without using his eyes. He wasn’t helpless at all and he would show it. The pink haired had no chopsticks so, eating with his fingers was the only option left. Kihyun moves his fingers up and down in an attempt to feel something inside the lunch box but was met with the soft fabric of his sheets. He momentarily stops, just sitting there in that position for seconds, he missed the lunch box so what?

He couldn’t see. It was normal. _He couldn’t see. It was normal._

Kihyun smiles sadly to himself, his nose automatically sniffs when it probably smells his own emotions coming up. Tears enter Kihyun eyes but they burn like hell, they burn and they couldn’t stop. ‘’Please, no’’ he whispers to himself, moving his head up. It was of no use. His eyes were permanently closed because of the bandages and even for good. Kihyun takes some deep breaths as he grabs the sheet. He has to do it, stay positive. With another attempt Kihyun moves his head normal again and this time succeeds in finding some food inside the lunch box, smiling like crazy.  


  
Changkyun pulled up the car onto his parking lot and got out, not caring if he locked it. A 20 minute ride became suddenly 10 minutes because of the rage Changkyun was in and he needs to lash it out on someone or something. With speed he got back to his apartment, skipping the elevator this time to even run up the stairs. Both Seungcheol and Jisoo break apart from their make out session when they hear the rushed key sounds in front of their apartment door. They look at each other and know exactly what was going on. Changkyun had a shit day. Seungcheol already stands up when the apartment door flies with a wild Changkyun stepping inside. ‘’Somebody smack me please! I need to wake up!’’ Changkyun screams and to his luck Seungcheol smacks his cheek, and hard, even so hard that the doctor his face moved with the direction. ‘’Oof..’’ Jisoo comments when Changkyun brings his hand back to his cheek. ‘’Thanks I needed that’’ he confirms to Seungcheol that it was alright. His roommate let out a scared breath he was holding. ‘’What’s wrong sweety?’’ Jisoo gets up and walks to the two. Changkyun really seems to have the need to let out what he was holding. ‘’It’s just my fucking patient’’ Changkyun growls. Seungcheol and Jisoo knew exactly what time it was. Movie time with some snacks and deep emotional talk. So that’s what the three also did for the last hours. Jisoo had brought his lover and friend to the couch to watch a marathon of movies when Changkyun explained in the meantime what all had happened to him today. His friends had listened to him and tried to gave him advice but it wasn’t of really use, since Changkyun had been wrong as well but the problem was, beside his outbursting behaviour, what else was it? There was nothing they could think of so they let it slide, finally enjoying the movies. Unfortunately Seungcheol had to go to work, he was a night guard and they kind of forgot the time. It was 12 am when Seungcheol left them alone for the two to continue their movie. ‘’Hey, do you want to sleep? I’m pretty tired’’ Jisoo asks, at that time Changkyun’s phone buzzed to the doctor took it. Jisoo knew it was work and Changkyun’s work was important after all. 

  


_12:01 Am_

_**Woniewon:**_

_Hey dude, I don’t want to ruin your free day, but I was about to go home but then Namjoon asked me if I knew where you were, because Kihyun’s bandages haven’t been removed yet and now he has them longer for 24 hours now, which means that you needed to remove them earlier or they could get infected._

  


_Shit._ Shit double shit, triple shit, this whole situation was shit. ‘’I’m sorry Jisoo but I have to go to work! i’ll be home quickly!’’ Changkyun practically screams when he left the apartment in a hurry. His car was still there thankfully and open but he didn’t care. The doctor quickly texts Wonwoo on his way to the hospital that he would take care of it. He also had the option to ask Wonwoo to change it but Kihyun was his patient and even though he fought with Kihyun earlier today, he needed every opportunity they could be together in order to hopefully make things go smoothly in the future. 

A 10 minute ride stays a 10 minute ride with the speed that Changkyun was driving his car. He parked the damn thing and got out hurriedly, he wasn’t even in his official doctors clothes anymore but he didn’t care. Changkyun speed walks into the hospital, greeting his fellow college’s again for a second time, also waving Wonwoo goodbye who looks rather confused but let it slide. Changkyun knew the way to his own department blindly, haha funny, and walked to Kihyun’s room after he grabbed some simple cleaning tools he needed.

Kihyun looks up from his position when he noticed footsteps coming to his door. He was fucked, he was going to be scolded so damn hard. The door opens with the footsteps entering the place but they immediately stop. Changkyun switches on the lights and looks to an empty bed, an empty bed, a bed where Kihyun was supposed to be in. His heart drops like a heavy stone in his stomach. Kihyun was gone. ‘’Kihyun!?’’ He shouts with a lot of concern. Kihyun made himself smaller against the wall. Changkyun immediately looks to the direction.

His mouth drops open at the sight of Kihyun who was being small in the corner on the complete otherside of the room close to the sink. The doctor rushes quickly over to him, getting in front of him, not caring if they were each others enemies, a patient still stays a patient. Changkyun places his hands on Kihyun’s arms, but why? to confirm that he was alive? ‘’Kihyun what happened!? are you even okey? how did you get here?’’ Changkyun’s voice rambled on in concern. ‘’Do you even know what time it is!?’’ He asks his final question but Kihyun hadn’t been responding to him all this time. He needed to calm down. First of all, he should remove his hands which he quickly did. ‘’Kihyun?’’ Changkyun couldn’t help but ask but Kihyun was heavily confused. Why was the annoying doctor here and why in the hell was he so concerned?

Kihyun went out of his bed after the last check up from an assistant. He wanted to explore the room on his own. If he couldn't see it then he had to feel it. Sitting in a hospital bed doing nothing for hours was killing. The only problem was that he never was in a hospital before so he had no clue of what the room was like, so he constantly missed the bed he was trying to look for once he found the sink. 

‘’I’m sorry..’’ Was the only thing he could think of right now, there was no explanation needed, if the doctor was smart then he could think of it on his own. ‘’God Kihyun, never leave your hospital bed ever again okey!? You are not allowed to do so’’ Changkyun scolds him. ‘’But i’m glad you are still here..’’ He confesses right after. Kihyun moves his head more to Changkyun’s direction. Many things were going inside his mind right now. ‘’I.. I just want to go back to the bed..’’ He replies. Changkyun nods. ‘’Then i’m going to lift you up and bring you to bed’’ 

Kihyun wants to protest and tell him that he was able to walk if the doctor would only have to lead him but he already felt the arms of a stranger circle around his back and kneepits, lifting him up in bridal style. The pink haired didn’t dare to move, he was being lifted up and brought back to the doctor he didn’t like at all, and even weirder, who just showed how deeply concerned he was for him. Changkyun brought Kihyun savely back in the bed, moving the sheets over him, putting the pillow straight, just everything he needed to do to make the bed comfortable. As a doctor he never had to do such a thing yet he did it. 

‘’Uhm Thank you..’’ Kihyun said sincere, it was something the doctor did on his own and showed even extra input in it, in the situation, in him. ‘’Don’t thank me, it’s 12 am, you should’ve been sleeping instead of wondering around the room on your own, you are not allowed to do it so please don’t do it again’’ Changkyun reasons when he was done, sitting down on the bed. Wait a minute, this unfriendly doctor who had been friendly to him just now, came here at 12 am!?

The pink haired was silent, not knowing what to say anymore. He had been so mean to this doctor with a clear reason but now he wasn’t so sure anymore, not that this made it right though, no, he still didn’t like him but had to accept it for now. ‘’Why are you even here when it’s so late?’’ He asks, surely there would be a reason. ‘’I.. forgot to change your bandages’’ Yep, there it was, the answer from the doctor. He _forgot_ of course. ‘’Then do it and leave’’ Is all what Kihyun said.

Changkyun bit down his lower lip, this was rather a strange situation but he didn’t want to make it even weirder than it already was. Kihyun’s harsh comment was nothing new now since he expected something to come. “Alright, I’m going to be touching your head and face, and please, listen to me when I say that you need to keep your eyes closed” Kihyun nods, he agreed to one thing Changkyun finally asked from him.

The doctor blinks a few times to get his thoughts clear, okay, he could go to work. Changkyun grabs the items he had and put them on the nightstand, he got of the bed and walks over to the sink with a cloth. The cloth had to be a little wet at least and Changkyun had to wear gloves obviously, and that all for the hygiene of his patient. He walks back to the bed when he was done, looking on his way that Kihyun was carefully following his noises with his head. Changkyun was somewhere amazed by it when he sat down on the bed. ‘’I’m going to touch your bandages, please sit still’’

kihyun stays quiet when Changkyun brought his hands to his head, removing a pin to slowly unwrap the dirty bandages from his eyes. There was this soft sticky sound everytime Changkyun was passed a layer of blood that let go of the other. He wasn’t a fan of blood but he learned how to deal with it. Finally all the bandages had been removed so Changkyun could bring the white cloth, he left on his lap, to Kihyun’s eyes and clean the skin from the dried up blood.

Kihyun did as promised, even when his eyelids moved on its own out of reflection when Changkyun went with the cloth over them, the pink haired kept his eyes closed. Changkyun knows damn well that Kihyun wanted to try out his vision to see if he was really blind but, yeah, he really was. When he was done Changkyun carefully brought a fresh bandage back over Kihyun’s eyes, wrapping it as many times as needed until he was finished. ‘’And it’s done’’ He announces while he gets up, starting to put away the things his didn’t need anymore. Kihyun carefully brought his own fingers to his eyes, feeling the fresh bandages. ‘’Thank you..’’ He says once again, bringing Changkyun only a little of guard.

‘’It’s no problem, I am going home now, I am here tomorrow again’’ He continues, walking back towards his patient. Kihyun softly hums. Changkyun notices that Kihyun’s personal information was back in the holder on the nightstand, but even more interesting was that it showed the last page, with the diagnosis of himself. ‘’Did you?’’ He asks but of course Kihyun didn’t and the pink haired didn’t respond either, instead he lays down in bed, ready to fall asleep and Changkyun should listen to himself and go home.

Another thing that Changkyun notices before he wanted to move was that the lunch box was completely empty on the nightstand. He smiles to himself while he grabs the box. Kihyun must have eaten everything out of it throughout the day. The doctor looks once more to Kihyun who seemed just as tired as him. ‘’Goodnight Kihyun’’ Changkyun says before he walks to the door, he swore that he heard a soft mumble but it wasn’t clear so he let it slide. He turns off the lights once he left the room and goes home to finally catch up with some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to upload this fanfiction every week on either sunday or monday. It can be later but surely not ealier hehehe...  
> But thank you so much for reading!


	3. Is this the start of something? Or totally not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Kihyun without him knowing, his bandages are allowed to be taken off.  
> Just when things seem to go a little better, everything goes downhill again.  
> Why can't Changkyun and comunicate normally with each other?  
> And what is going on behind Changkyun's back?
> 
> Goodluck with those questions~

Changkyun wakes up on his own for the first time while he is in his safe, warm and cozy bed. Without being woken up by either his alarm or mobile phone. He was so glad that Namjoon announced a few day’s back that they had found another Ophthalmologist who wanted to work with them for the time being until Changkyun was done with Kihyun. In that way he could completely focus on treating his patient since Kihyun was in fact, quite ordinary. 

It’s been a week since the pink haired came into the hospital and they still didn’t made any progress, or maybe just a little bit. _Great._ Well.. it was at least something. Changkyun was off any important duties and could come and go inside the hospital whenever he wanted to. Every doctor got that once in a while. Not that Changkyun completely dropped his work or anything, in the meantime he helped enough new patients or clients that were related to his department or he even worked for a few hours in the O.R but there were no funny business anymore, as in, working a random late night shift. 

Changkyun finally got the most of his rest back. His body functioned way better than usual. The doctor was now lazily staring up to his ceiling, suddenly getting the idea to get out of bed and do something productive. After a week of small talks with Kihyun each day while treating his eyes, was it finally time to remove his bandages, which he wouldn’t forget this time. Kihyun at least wasn’t sending him away anymore or talked against him with a rude manner.

The doctor gets out of bed, stretching himself really good, humming during the process. What time was it even? The red digits from his alarm clock show that it was already eleven thirty. Wow, a new record! Changkyun knew that Seungcheol was probably still sleeping. Seungcheol’s boyfriend wasn’t with them right now. Yes, Jisoo loves to stay over multiple times but even the English man had his job and life. Although, Changkyun was really waiting to be officially kicked out of the apartment or prepare himself for another roommate. Not that he minded it though, he loved Jisoo as his hyung.

Changkyun made up his bed for once in his life, feeling energetic, before leaving his room. He ruffles his own hair while walking through the halls towards Seungcheol’s. It was a good day to surprise his roommate for onc, since pranks didn’t happen that much anymore between them. Plus, he wasn’t in a real hurry to go to the hospital anyways. One thing that he got to know about his patient was that Kihyun loved to sleep and wouldn’t wake up around 1 pm. Even when the nurses checked on him earlier, for any new information. He would go back to sleep again to only wake up in the afternoon.

Changkyun stops right in front of Seungcheol’s bedroom door. The doctor wished for his roommate to become a soundless sleeper, just like Kihyun, who didn’t made a single sound when he tried to wake him up. Changkyun had to do it a few times now and surely didn’t miss his roommate loud snoring. The doctor opens the door, getting on his toes to tip toe inside the room towards the bed. To his luck were the lights still off, maybe Seungcheol would think that he was Jisoo? That would be hilarious. 

Changkyun got on the bed carefully, trying his hardest to not wake up Seungcheol from his deep slumber. The elder made a little sound while turning on his side, hugging his pillow even more like the baby he sometimes could be. ‘’Hm.. Jisoo..?’’ _Bingo_

Changkyun drops his mouth open, letting out a silent laugh. If Jisoo was here he would have surely laughed silently with him. The doctor tries to adjust his tone of voice a little higher to him in response, hoping to sound a little more like Jisoo. 

‘’Come here baby, daddy missed you’’ Seungcheol replies with a deep husky voice, moving his arm up for _Changkyun_ to come and join him. Who was Changkyun to deny him? The younger made his way over the bed, snuggling under the blankets, to eventually move closer to his hyung, actually receiving a peck on his forehead. _Damn Seungcheol was far gone._

‘’Ew you have a daddy kink?’’ Changkyun answers him with his usual voice, revealing himself. Apparently the sudden change in his voice made Seungcheol open his eyes big time. ‘’Wow!” He screams, moving so far back in shock that he falls of the bed onto the ground. Changkyun laughs loudly at his hyung, grabbing his own stomach while rolling over the bed. The older turns on the lights to look at the situation. 

‘’Damn you Changkyun!’’ He yells in anger. Changkyun continues to laugh at him, not even caring for his half naked hyung. Seungcheol is boiling inside. Out of revenge he grabs a pillow and throws it against the younger his face. The laughing still continues only to be heard a little softer now. ‘’Dammit!’’ He yells again before he jumps on Changkyun, trying to strangle the younger instead. ‘’’Hey! Hey! daddy stop!’’ Changkyun jokes. only to piss of his roommate even more. 

“Stop that right now! I have never felt this disgusted in my whole life ! Only Jisoo can call me that!” Seungcheol shouts while getting a firm grip on the doctor his throat. Changkyun starts to fake cough with some slight realness into it before the younger freezes and looks to the door. Seungcheol follows his movements, doing the exact same thing, also looking to the door to only see his boyfriend standing in the doorframe. His arms are crossed with a heavily confused face. ‘’Oh, nothing! nothing!’’ Changkyun quickly answers, not giving Jisoo any opportunity to ask a question about their situation.

‘’Jisoo!’’ Seungcheol says and lets go of Changkyun to hop to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him to greet him with a kiss on the lips. Jisoo smiles, pecking his boyfriend in return. ‘’Okay, I’ll pretend that things didn’t happen like, One. You didn’t try to choke Changkyun, and two.’’ He taps Seungcheol’s nose to get his boyfriend of guard so he quickly escapes from his arms. ‘’That Changkyun didn’t call you daddy, so now if you are done playing, I will make some breakfast or lunch’’ 

Jisoo explains before he leaves the room with an obvious swing with his hip to tease his boyfriend. Both of them look at each with wide eyes before they storm out of the bed, not caring for how it was left behind, and run after Jisoo downstairs to the kitchen. 

‘’Aren’t you supposed to go to the hospital today Changkyun?’’ Jisoo asks while playing with the kitchen tools, creating some wonderful breakfast for him and his own lover. ‘’Yes and I will be leaving soon but I know that Kihyun is still sleeping’’ The doctor answers, taking a seat on a chair together with Seungcheol in front of the kitchen island. ‘’Ah so that’s why. The two of you got to know each others schedules? That’s a progress’’ Jisoo states, turning around to put empty plates in front of the hungry wolves. 

‘’I guess it it?’’ Changkyun continues, pressing a finger in the middle of the plate and starts to rapidly spin it but Seungcheol smacks his hand on the plate to make it stop again. _Doctor my ass_ ‘’They had some small talk, so that’s good!’’ Seungcheol announces, making Jisoo giggle. The English man turns around once more to continue what he was making. ‘’Watch out Changkyunie, with small talk some love can bloom from it’’ He jokes. Changkyun makes a disgusting face before he laughs. Seungcheol also laughs so hard that he had to recorect himself on his chair or he would have fallen of.

‘’I’m never going to fall in love with him’’ He corrects while clearing his throat. ‘’You never know’’ Jisoo finishes, turning around with a full plate made out of different sandwiches. Changkyun hums, both man each grab a sandwich and start to enjoy what Jisoo made for them. Seungcheol hums in delight because really Jisoo’s food was as amazing as always, he was a chef after all. 

‘’Hey Jisoo hyung? Do you might want to come with me next time to the hospital? Kihyun loves the lunchboxes you make and that’s basically how we started talking throughout this whole week actually, and he wants to thank you personal’’ Jisoo looks up surprised with his cheeks full of sandwiches. They all giggle because he looks like a squirrel or a hamster that was hamstering for dear life. The English man excitedly nods his head making the other two laugh, his cheeks were bouncing a little and Jisoo couldn’t help but to gulp his food down to laugh with them. ‘’But of course, next time I will come with you’’ He agrees. ‘’Great!’’ Changkyun cheers and gets up from his chair, announcing that he was done.

  


  


When they were done he cleans up the table. Jisoo and Seungcheol both said their goodbye to Changkyun who had prepared himself neatly in his doctors outfit to ride his way in his of course, black BMW, to the hospital. He was in a good mood for once, probably to the much of rest he received these last days. Somewhere he couldn’t wait to see Kihyun again. Jisoo left a lunch box in his car again, the small box became an usual thing, Changkyun always shared it with Kihyun. Hospital food could be horrible and since Kihyun already couldn’t see anymore, Changkyun didn’t want to make his mouth blind to taste as well. Plus, it was the only thing to make the two of them talk. The doctor looks at the time, half past twelve, Kihyun would wake up soon and he would arrive in a few minutes.

When he finally gets to the hospital, he parks his car on the usual spot and goes inside the hospital. Changkyun greets the people in the main hall, asking some patients here and there how they are doing along the way to his own department. First some paperwork has to be done then he would go to Kihyun. Changkyun goes to some regular patients that he had during the week, some needed to laser their eyes for better vision and he wanted to know their results even when it was something done in 10 minutes, he always wanted to make sure that his patients were feeling okey. 

He opens a door only to find Wonwoo and Jeonghan talking with one patient he treated yesterday. ‘’Oh, you two are already on it?’’ Changkyun asks, walking inside after he shut the door. Wonwoo, Jeonghan and the patient look up to their doctor. ‘’Yes and goodmorning, we didn’t know when you would arrive’’ Jeonghan says sassily, making Wonwoo and the patient giggle.

‘’Yeah Yeah sorry, I will text you next time, you two can go on a break now okay? Let me do this’’ Changkyun aks in a kindly order. His assistants nod almost at the same time, being really creepy, saying their goodbyes to the sweet patient before leaving the room. Break time was something precious after all. Changkyun walks to the nightstand to grab the patients his personal information. 

‘’So Hyungwon, how is it going?’’ He begins, taking a seat on the bed. ‘’I’m good, thank you so much for letting me rest here even though it’s only a 10 minutes process’’ The patient answers. Changkyun gives him the sweetest smile ‘’Good to hear’’ He quickly reads the update from his personal information.

Hyungwon was a model from a pretty famous agency but the long handsome man with the plum lips had a bad eyesight, causing him to misstep an a runaway to many times so it was getting more dangerous for not only him but also the other models. They concluded at the hospital that it would be the best thing for him to laser his eyes. The model agreed to him and that’s how Changkyun made his eyes all better, but only with one request to stay one day to give them some rest. ‘’Well, you seem all good, so you are able to leave today yes? Another assistant will help you’’ Changkyun states and holds his hand out to the patient. They shake hands in agreement to then let go with a smile . ‘’Thank you so much’’ He thanks him extra with a beaming smile. It was adorable.

If Changkyun could only be like that with Kihyun already, but no. The doctor gets up from the bed, saying one last goodbye to Hyungwon before he walks off. He walks in the hall towards Kihyun’s room when he sees Minhyuk walking. Changkyun wants to wave his hand and greet the elder but already saw in a blink of an eye that Minhyuk looks downright pissed. His whole body shows it. Eyebrows frowned together, shoulders low, hands in his pocket and yeah just the angry vibe around him made the picture complete. The doctor completely stops walking when he saw that Minhyuk enters Kihyun’s room without pardon. 

The blond was discharged from the hospital a few days ago together with Hoseok, but neither of them visited Kihyun in those days when they were free. Minhyuk only came by to visit Jooheon who had woken up only yesterday. The news had yet to be shared but it seems that Wonwoo already contacted him about it. Kihyun didn’t know it yet, Changkyun wanted to wait honestly a little bit longer with it but now he might just fucked up with being late with something important again.

Wait was it even the hour for the visitors to come? Changkyun quickly checks the watch around his wrist, yep it is, so now he had to wait before he could go to Kihyun, so he turns around instead to go to his office to do some paperwork about his patients.

  


  


Before Kihyun heard the footsteps coming to his room, was the pink haired out of his bed, standing against the open window with his elbows leaning on the window frame. His hands are holding his own face gently. He wants to feel the wind, he would always do this secretly before his doctor would arrive. The pink haired was scolded harshly for leaving his bed last week so everyone made sure to check on Kihyun from time to time. It didn’t stop him from not leaving his bed though. He simply didn’t want to be locked up in a cage made out of warm sheets all day. 

So Kihyun disobeyed Changkyun’s orders of course immediately when the next day arrived. He left his bed to discover the room on his own. Kihyun found a method to get to know his room in no time. He went to the end of his bed and from there count every step to every direction he could take back and forth, measuring the length with the width of the room. 

The pink haired had found the sink on his own, the window, the curtains and much more for what was standing in his room. He could open drawers, feeling the things that would be in there like bandages, but it wasn’t his priority of course, his priority was the door of his own room, which he found in a few attempts from different direction of his room. 

Kihyun was daydreaming a little bit, thinking of the places from the world he could still remember. There was no time to process his sadness about losing his vision. Being sad for something that wouldn’t return was useless in his opinion. If you can’t get it back then change it to something worthy. With those thoughts and mindset the pink haired started to practice on his own to succeed his life inside the hospital. He also kept a secret from the doctor, something he had been practicing _outside_ his room. 

Kihyun’s daydream was broken in a second the pink haired hears some faint noises in the hallway. He removes his elbows from the window frame, grabbing the handle of the window to close it with the lock downwards. With his hand on the handle, Kihyun turns around. He was in the same line of the bed, he knew it. The bed was only 8 meters away from him. Kihyun let go of the window and took some big firm steps towards his bed. 

  


_‘’Six...Seven...Eight’’_

  


The pink haired reaches his hand to the railing of the end of his bed. _‘’Gotcha’’_ He whispers to himself, quickly walking around the bed to get on it while settling himself with the sheets over him. He sat there like nothing happened until the door goes open.

Kihyun looks up to the loud bang from the door of his room, angry footsteps are coming his way, quickly making him feel cornered in the bed. The pink haired still had his bandages around his eyes, at a time like this he wanted to see so badly, there was no way he could defend himself from a hit if he would get one. Beside the angry footsteps, Kihyun knew exactly from who they were. _Minhyuk_

‘’Kihyun!’’ Minhyuk yells in frustration, getting beside the pink haired his bed. Kihyun feels the wind that was chasing Minhyuk only seconds ago attacking his body, feeling how his hair shortly moves by it. Kihyun softly hums as a response but of course the blond wouldn’t agree with that, he knows what he gets, the blame from the accident. Even when he hadn’t seen Minhyuk, Hoseok or Jooheon for a whole week. He knows they left him behind because of it. ‘’Do you know what you did to us!?’’ Minhyuk starts but Kihyun stays quiet.

‘’You never ever should have turned that goddamn wheel around you know!? I had everything under control!’’ _Liar_ ‘’If you hadn’t done that our injuries would have been different maybe!’’ The blond continues, not even thinking strangely of why Kihyun wasn’t answering. After some seconds of collecting his thoughts about what he actually should say to Minhyuk found Kihyun finally the courage to speak out his mind. 

_‘’You would have been dead’’_ He softly replies in a mere mumble. _’’You should be thankful I did it_ Minhyuk was boiling right now. The blond is so furious that he didn’t care if Kihyun was blind or not. Grabbing the younger his collar, bringing him close to his face. ‘’Thankful you say!? Hoseok dislocated two of his arms because of you! He isn’t allowed to do the thing he wants to do the most, and that is sports! His arms became weak because of you! They can never handle the strength they once could!’’

Kihyun stays quiet, this was the first time he heard the information about his friends, he never asked because he knew he ruined all of their lives the moment he had turned that wheel. ‘’And I! I was goddamn lucky to only hit my head really hard against the wheel with some other bruises but you know what makes me hate you right now!?’’ Hate, Minhyuk hates him now, but of course. 

‘’Jooheon got in a fucking wheelchair! He woke up yesterday, you made his body paralyzed!’’ Minhyuk stops his rage, breathing loudly to gain some more air in his lungs. He let go of Kihyun’s collar who sits back in defeat, looking down because what else could he do? It was the only way he could show his defeat, his guilt, his regrets. 

He didn’t know how bad Jooheon’s injuries actually are. Hell, they were the worst, even worse than his own. Kihyun couldn’t see the world around him anymore but he could walk, and Jooheon couldn’t? Would he be permanently paralyzed? Was there no way for him to be able to walk again? He didn’t know an answer to those questions let out thinking normally at this moment. He was so confused, different emotions were coming up inside of him but he can’t show them to his friend. Not against Minhyuk after he took his boyfriends life from walking the earth, to be unable to walk and sit in a wheelchair for who knows how long.

‘’Answer me!’’ The anger in Minhyuk’s voice was a pain to Kihyun’s ears. He couldn’t answer, sorry wouldn’t be enough. Kihyun thought it was good to turn the wheel and take the blow against himself. Sadly, in the moment of the reflex he forgot about Jooheon who was behind him in the same line of who took the blow. 

‘’You know what Kihyun, I am glad you are blind. You don’t deserve to see the world after what you did to our friends’’ Tears were streaming down Minhyuk’s face, they spoke with emotion of anger, frustration, sadness and more. Kihyun heard it, he heard the pain in Minhyuk’s voice, but it was more painful to Kihyun because he was right. ‘’We are not your friends anymore. We hate you! for what you have done. So this is my goodbye. Don’t come after us. Leave us alone. Like you deserve’’ Minhyuk finishes, leaving the room so silence overtook the place, overtook Kihyun, feeling alone already like he should.

  


  


Changkyun was speechless about what he just heard. Minhyuk just passed him through the hall, he probably didn’t even see the doctor through his tears when he walked away like that, not giving a shit about the door. The doctor was done with his part of the lunch box in a few minutes during his small break he took from his office, thinking he might could join Minhyuk and Kihyun their conversation. Bad mistake. He doesn’t like to eavesdrops on a conversation but this happened on pure accident. Changkyun didn’t mean to hear almost everything, heck, he believes that he didn’t hear everything but the words that Minhyuk used towards Kihyun were just painful. Yes, Changkyun didn’t like Kihyun as the patient he had to work with for the time being but after this week he got to know that the pink haired was as normal as him. Plus, he never, ever wished someone to become blind permanently. He became an Ophthalmologist for a reason. 

With a deep breath, Changkyun finally manages to get himself together, walking towards Kihyun’s door. The doctor peeks inside the room. There he was. Kihyun is looking down to his hands which were open on the bed faced towards himself, as if he was staring at them. He probably was through the bandages but it still pains Changkyun’s heart to see it. Changkyun gets inside the room, closing the door softly behind him but Kihyun didn’t look up from his spot, probably to emerged in his thoughts. 

‘’Kihyun?’’ Changkyun carefully calls out to him. It was no use. Kihyun didn’t move a centimeter or even a millimeter, let out even a tiny response. Oho, Minhyuk must have hurt him pretty badly. No surprise there thought, because the words that the blond used were really, like really, harsh and unforgiven. ‘’Hey’’ Changkyun carefully tries again while walking towards the bed, taking a seat closer to Kihyun than usual. Why? He wants to comfort the other since he clearly looks distressed, sad but more importantly, truly alone. 

Kihyun had no one this past week to visit him during the visitor hours. Of course, the doctor was highly confused because Kihyun seemed to be the type to have a lot of true friends, but maybe his most important once were with him in the hospital and now hated him. Another strange thing was that there was also no sign of Kihyun’s parents. Surely when you got to know that your child got into a hospital, even if you abandoned it or not, you always checked on him or her because it was your child, but still. Kihyun was now a week in the hospital with nothing of both. 

Changkyun realized by then that he should be a little nicer and even more patient than he already was with Kihyun but only if the pink haired would be nice back to him though, or he would still be harsh, just, not like Minhyuk. 

The doctor was still looking to Kihyun, something had changed, something wasn’t right in the picture right in front of him. Changkyun wants to sweetly call out for his patients name once again but instead a sniff left the vulnerable body. Kihyun sniffed, he showed an emotion right here in front of Changkyun. The doctor now notices that the bandages around Kihyun’s eyes had become more darker. Water made the bandages turn a darker shade, Kihyun was crying and the bandages observed his painful tears. He didn’t seem in pain to the doctor so the small treatment of cleaning his eyes had helped already.

‘’Hey Kihyun, don’t cry..’’ Changkyun says. _‘’I’m not crying..’’_ Kihyun whispers back. The doctor sighes. He wants to hug him in a comforting attempt, knowing that the outcome would be a screaming and punishing Kihyun, so he doesn’t. ‘’If you say so but let me remove your bandages, it’s finally time’’ He explains. Changkyun watches how Kihyun looks up to him. Yep, he clearly cried, two darker spots in the bandage were wet right under his eyes. ‘’Really? they can finally be removed?’’ Kihyun asks with a small tone of hope, already sounding much better in Changkyun’s ears.

‘’Yes, but don’t get your hopes up to quickly, I checked your personal information in the office once again and have some good news’’ The doctor explains. Kihyun smiles widely for a second as he sat up more clearly. Changkyun automatically smiled at the beautiful emotion but it quickly faded since Kihyun apparently didn’t mean to show it to the doctor. The younger saw new emotions from Kihyun in these few seconds when he only knew the harsh and savage voice from before. 

‘’Sit still and I will remove them’’ Changkyun sits closer to Kihyun, the pink haired nods excitedly, yeah he moved but the doctor wouldn’t scold him for it. Actually, it looked cute in Changkyun’s opinion, not that he would admit it out loud to his patient. Kihyun sits still once again when the doctor placed his hands on the bandage removing the pin again like last time. Changkyun starts to unwrap the bandage in a careful and delight way. The bandages were a little sticky because of the wetness but the doctor wouldn’t make a comment about it now. 

It takes a few rounds before the bandage was completely off. Changkyun drops the item into a nearby bin. He watches over Kihyun, how the pink haired waits for any sign of movements, his eyelids were still closed, trembling a little bit from excitement and anticipation. Eager to open them to only see a glimpse of the world, if, he could even see something. ‘’Hey Kihyun, before you open your eyes listen to me’’ 

Kihyun nods, flinching a little when Changkyun puts his hand on the back of his shoulder. ‘’You are permanently blind you know that’’ The doctor begins, earning another nod. ‘’But you saw the world before’’ Kihyun nods again. ‘’So, you got lucky that only glass destroyed your vision because’’ Changkyun removes his hand from Kihyun’s shoulder, making the pink haired look towards his direction with still his eyes closed. ‘’Because?’’ Kihyun carefully attempts to keep the conversation ongoing. ‘’You are only legally blind, which means that you are able to see people, objects and colour but everything extremely blurry’’ Changkyun says a little happy. Kihyun smiles, he would see color, he would still see some forms. The pink haired smiles at the information, that means so much to him. ‘’C-can I open my eyes now?’’ He carefully asks. 

‘’Sure’’ Is all what Changkyun says and watches how Kihyun slowly opens his eyes. The doctor was smiling, he really was smiling but not smiling like you should with happiness. No, Changkyun was smiling with pure sadness because when Kihyun opened his eyes, he saw the dull light brown color in the pink haired eyes. The life they once had, the life they once could look at, had disappeared, it had been sucked right out of them, losing their official colour.

When Kihyun opens his eyes he couldn’t stop smiling. Doctor I.M was sitting really closely beside him, probably around the same length as him and a funny detail, he had black hair!  
‘’I can see something..’’ He says, reaching his hand out towards the doctor his face, not believing that he was touching it. ‘’I can see you! blurry man!’’ Kihyun says happily, squeezing his cheek a little. ‘’Au..auu okey okey I get it, enough, I tried what I could during the surgery’’ Changkyun replies when he lays his hand on Kihyun’s to return it to him. 

‘’Wait… you.. were the one that did the surgery on me?’’ Kihyun asks carefully. ‘’Uhm yes’’ Changkyun replies, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, why was he nervous right now? Was it thanks to Kihyun because he acted so darn cute and happy? This was surely something new. ‘’I see…’’ Changkyun nods at his words. 

‘’But you are still not able to leave your bed though’’ The doctor continues. ‘’What!? Why!?’’ Kihyun asks confused. ‘’That is bullshit! I can leave the bed! I can walk and finally see a bit! it’s not dangerous!’’ Kihyun shoots argument after argument. ‘’Kihyun I simply don’t want you, your eyes need to focus in generally to finally be able to see something’’ He explains. _‘’Can you fuck off please?’’_ Kihyun réponses. ‘’What?’’ Changkyun was ultimately confused now, first Kihyun was cute and things seem to go well for once but now Kihyun just straight up cursed at him? What is wrong with this patient!?

‘’I said, can you please fuck off?. I can walk and will walk. I am not completely incapable’’ Kihyun reasons when he suddenly moves his feet out of the bed to stand up. He wants to show his doctor what he could do already. The cursing wasn’t really meant as an insult but his doctor was apparently dumb enough to take it as one. ‘’Kihyun no! sit your ass down right now!’’ Changkyun gets with his knees on the bed, grabbing his patients shoulder to make him sit down with force. ‘’What- hey!’’ Kihyun yells at him, trying to get the hands of his body. ‘’Don’t touch me!’’ He yells once more. The doctor immediately took his hands of his patient. He was crossing personal space now, _Shit_

‘’Sorry. I want to best for you and that is to sit down and be quiet. I am trying to help you but all you do is giving me and yourself a hard time. I really can’t put my finger on you. One time you are nice and the other you straight up curse to me!’’ Changkyun rages when he stands up and walks to the door, already at his limit, there went his perfect day. ‘’It’s for you own good! So stay in bed or else there will be consequences!’’ his voice sounds further away from Kihyun. ‘’Hey asshole of a doctor! I didn’t-’’ Kihyun yells but the door got slammed shut once again. ‘’I didn’t mean it as an insult but as a joke..’’ 

The pink haired softly finishes what he actually wanted to say. After a few more seconds of progressing what just happened he decides to lay down and obey the orders for just this once. In a few hours he would get up and walk, trying to complete his secret training outside the room, but first, Changkyun was right. Kihyun makes himself comfortable before he closes his eyes, focusing on the silence around him that made him fall back to sleep.

  


  


After a few hours the pink haired wakes up like he thought he would. He stretches himself to then sit up and look around the place. Everything was still the same, blurry but colorful. He was so happy to see something. The pink haired stretches himself before the door opens again. This time he could see the object moving open, watching how a body came walking in. The body was taller than him with light blond hair, thankfully not Minhyuk’s blond so there was no reason for Kihyun to panic.

‘’Oh Kihyun, you are awake and you bandages are gone! congratulations!’’ The caring voice did music to Kihyun’s ears. The pink haired was glad that beside doctor I.M this particular assistant came to him during the week as well, like a second caretaker. ‘’I know! I can see you now! I am so happy!’’ Kihyun claps excitedly, getting out of bed in no time to hug the assistant. ‘’Wowo Kihyun careful’’ The man spoke but couldn’t help to hug the patient back. ‘’If Doctor I.M sees this then I am going to be scolded badly, you know that’’ 

Kihyun giggles with a nod to then let go of the assistant. ‘’I know, I know but, you won’t put me back in bed right?’’ He wanted to walk so badly and see some more from the hospital now he can. ‘’He just came complaining to me about you, but, that doesn’t stop me from helping you’’ The assistant smiles, Kihyun could figure it out since the face expressions had changed. ‘’Okey!’’ Kihyun says excitedly. ‘’Let’s go out, shall we?’’ The assistant holds his hand out to the pink haired. Kihyun saw the gesture, so with at least two attempts to take the hand he finally achieves it with a third time. The assistant watches how Kihyun could only smile sadly at his late victory. ‘’Don’t worry, I am going to help you with everything okey?’’ 

The man says in a caring voice, lighting Kihyun’s mood up a bit. “Yes!’’ If he could only be like this with doctor I.M but the stubborn man didn’t want to see that Kihyun was able to move unlike his assistant, who excitedly found Kihyun one time out of his room at the time he still had his bandages. The assistant was amazed with what Kihyun was capable of in only a few days after his surgery. So he decided to help him, sneaking Kihyun out of the room to at least walk around the hospital without Changkyun knowing, to only surprise him later on.


	4. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun pov while having practice with the unknown assistant.  
> Also a new check up with Doctor I.M and a very intersting one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovies, it's been a while I know, I kinda got out of the story and am at a point where I need to write again.  
> I started two au's on twitter, those are really taking my time right now, but I'm trying to update every on going changki thing that I have  
> again this story will be finished since I have everything sorted out but the updates are irregular, so bare it with me okey?
> 
> I dont know if you are still reading my stuff but I hope that you are enjoying yourself with it.
> 
> comments would as usual help to motivate me, or its really hard :c

Kihyun practices and practices hard to make his eyes used to his new surroundings in the hospital he finally could see, in a world full of blurr, thanks to the assistant who was helping him out every single day with some practice outside the room. 

  


‘’Kihyun?’’ The assistant his usual sweet voice flies into the room with his head peeking around the corner of the door, looking at his doctors patient. Kihyun’s head pops up to the direction of the voice, away from the book he currently had written on. 

  


Without his vision could the pink haired still see objects, like the pen he was holding in the correct way with the notebook in his other hand. By no chance could he clearly see of what he was actually writing but he knew how the letters were written since it was once taught to him and Kihyun was determined to keep on writing. It was all fine if he could see the lines on the page so he knows where to put his pencil, writing what he wants. 

  


‘’Hey good morning to you! You are up early, I see that you are writing in the dairy I gave you?’’ The happy voice from the walking body towards him always made Kihyun smiles in the most purest way. He at least was an assistant with the right character traits for this job, unlike Changkyun. ‘’Yes I am, or at least I am trying, want to see!?’’ Kihyun enthusiastically answers, holding the diary to the body that was now standing beside his bed.

  


‘’Of course! let me take a look at it’’ The man continues, reading the page that Kihyun currently had written. He was amazed with how well the patient had written his words, sentences and even little doodles to complete the subject on the page like he was a complete normal person without any disabled body parts. 

  


If the assistant would show this to any other man or woman working at the hospital, telling him that a blind person had written this, they surely wouldn’t believe him. ‘’And…? Is it readable?’’ Kihyun carefully asks, fiddling with his fingers to suppress his nerves. He had been writing all morning since he wanted to do it so badly, it was something he could do during his time in the hospital bed.

  


‘’Kihyun, this is amazing, I wouldn’t believe that you were blind if I would meet you for the first time’’ The assistant complimented. kihyun could hear the sincere and proud part of the voice, making him even more happy then he already was. ‘’Really!? Read a part from it please, please, please!’’ Kihyun encourages, wanting to hear his own story he apparently had written so well.

  


‘’Allright, allright’’ The assistant sits down on the bed, clearing his throat before he starts to read what Kihyun had written. ‘’Today, I don’t know the date exactly, I woke up in a hospital. I remember vogue about the car crash. I am still thinking if I made the right choice at that fatal moment, all I wanted was to sa-fe my friends, only to meet a mean doctor later in the hospital that-’’ 

  


The assistant stops reading out loud to only continue the sentence inside his mind. Kihyun was a smiling mess with how well the man had read the page from his diary with only one misspelled word, ‘’Oh? So that is the reason why you don’t like doctor I.M’’ He concludes further, turning the diary back to Kihyun so the pink haired could take it back in his hands. ‘’Yes’’ Kihyun simply answers while putting the diary in the drawer of his nightstand. ‘’Completely understandable but, maybe he had a reason for it why he said it, try to figure it out okey? because he really is one of the best persons I have ever met in my life’’ 

  


The assistant continues, getting a nod from Kihyun. ‘’Anyways, are you fit enough to walk around the hospital with me again?’’ He asks, holding his hand out to Kihyun. The pink haired smiles some more before he excitedly leaves his bed, grabbing the hand of his long new made friend. With that they left the room, the assistant was leading Kihyun through the halls by holding his hand. 

  


The man never said his name when they were alone, it was a too big of a risk for the both of them to do this secretly behind Changkyun’s back. Kihyun liked it somewhere tough, he knew that the assistant was one of the doctor his assistants since he heard the voice a few times before in the hallway near his room. 

  


He was an early bird for sure, because the man always took Kihyun out of his room in the early morning when Changkyun wasn’t at the hospital yet, like now. Or at time when Changkyun was done checking on Kihyun for the day to leave him alone again, so the assistant could sneak inside and help Kihyun out of the room, to wander around the hospital together with him, experiencing a new world, _his_ new world. 

  


The world with his doctor was back to the way it once was. Their silence in the first days went over to small talks during check ups, talking only about necessary things related to Kihyun’s healing progression. 

  


Kihyun really wanted to apologize for the time he cursed at the doctor and explain he meant it as a joke, but the doctor seemed to be a younger emotional brat, keeping small issues like this in his heart which only kept Kihyun from struggling to even make the vibe around them bearable again. The pink haired started to like the doctor with how gentle he stays with his touches during check ups, despite their colliding personalities. Yet, there seemed to be no time to try and apologize to him.

  


The doctor always kept his check ups short enough to do the things he needed to do and leave once again when he was done, leaving Kihyun alone with another failed attempt to apologize. It went on for so long that in the end Kihyun gave up on trying to apologize to the doctor. They were in a relationship of only being each others patient and doctor, nothing more, nothing less.

  


Unfortunately for Kihyun was not that he only liked the doctor his gentle touches on his skin, he liked his voice too, his general way of working and speaking, his voice was so unbelievably low sometimes that it made Kihyun calm in some sort of way. He was by no means scared for the doctor after their incident but, this was going to a total opposite way of what he actually wanted.

  


Time made Kihyun think that he might just forgive the doctor for what he did to him to make Kihyun dislike him so much from the very beginning, maybe he should tell him once he would be discharged from the hospital? He still doesn’t know when that would be though, he have been here for weeks now.

  


It was now late November, in the midst of autumn were the green leaves turn into different shades of brown colours, making the leaf weak without the usual sunlight that is supposed to give him strength and growth. The season was the most colourful one out of the others, many say that the winter is the most beautiful time of the year with all the different celebrations. 

  


Kihyun thought differently as he looks _for what he can_ outside the windows, walking side by side next to the assistant, but maybe, maybe a little bit because his birthday was in this particular month, not that he would celebrate though. None would come anyways, or so he thought, because his most important friends left him, his parents were still overseas, not caring to see their son or they just couldn’t, Kihyun didn’t know it anymore but right now he was happy with the doctor his assistant.

  


They finally stopped walking what felt for hours but were only mere seconds, the department was as quiet place as always, not many people had to come to this place for eye problems, _luckily._ Kihyun looks around, noticing that the assistant choose to stay inside their department instead of taking him to somewhere else. ‘’Okey Kihyun, stay here. We will continue your training about reading body language from a distance, this is very important for someone with a weak eyesight’’

  


Kihyun loved for a fact that the assistant always tries to avoid saying that he was actually blind, he surely was and had to deal with it but it was nice to hear differently sometimes. ‘’Okay okay, now go!’’ He says teasingly, even letting go of the assistant his hands to push him forward. The man giggles while stumbling over, only a little bit, presuming his way further into the hall. 

  


The body became smaller the further it went until it turned around, which Kihyun was proud for noticing it. Only not understanding why in the hell the assistant had to be that far away from him while in other training session it was only a meter or two. The assistant stands still with a few more meter then usual between them. 

  


Kihyun watches how he spread his arms, almost inviting him for something he couldn’t put his mind to directly. ‘’This is the first one! What do you see!?’’ The assistant had to shouts a little, not to hard, but hearable for the pink haired. ‘’Uhm, You have your arms spread widely! showing something open!’’ He answers back, there was no way he could read the man his face expression, he was simply to far away. All what Kihyun saw was indeed the man his blurry posture. ‘’You are right! Good job Kihyun!’’

  


Kihyun claps happily his hands for his success, even jumping a little bit on his spot, not even thinking weirdly about it. The training session between him and the assistant were surely working, he had so many already and was still improving day by day, training by training.  
‘’What kind of gesture can you read out of this body proportions!?’’ The assistant asks with Kihyun knowing the answer immediately to it. ‘’A welcoming or inviting one! maybe free?’’ He shouts many more answers to at least get one right. The body proportions for a welcome and inviting gesture would be for something like a hug. The meaning of free would be for someone that was standing on a hill, feeling the wind for the success he finally got for the work he did, something happy.

  


‘’You are correct about the first two! So what do you do then!?’’ The man finally asks so a bell rings inside Kihyun’s mind, a hug, he wanted a _hug_ from him? Kihyun wasn’t a real skinship person actually but he craves for something like that for so long now, he _needed_ some comfort from someone he trusts, someone that he actually liked, someone he had a good bond with. It was a long ago for him to receive or even give a hug.

  


Kihyun doesn’t think twice or he starts to jog towards, his now called _friend_. Running was still out of his option, it was still dangerous for him. His surrounding could chance at any moment into something dangerous, thinking out of experience, for example he wouldn’t be able to avoid a sudden opening door. Not that it happened now.

  


The pink haired savely arrives in the assistant his hold, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling the body ever so softly closer. Kihyun can only smile and smile more as he returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around the man his waist. _‘’You are doing great Kihyun, keep it up okay?’’_

  


Kihyun hums softly.’’Thank you so much for helping me..’’ He whispers with a lot of emotions, because how could he even thank this man for helping him so much? With only the tiniest things to make his life more easy? ‘’You welcome, you deserve it’’ The assistant tells Kihyun he actually deserves to see the world he once used to see. It made Kihyun squeeze the man even more in an attempt to show his love and gratitude. The man strokes Kihyun upper back up and down in a way to show his hope for him in a comforting way, because Kihyun really does _deserve_ it, getting his life for the biggest part back for how it once was

  


‘’Let’s continue shall we?’’ The assistants asks, waiting for Kihyun to answer with another response before he lets go. They continue with their training for today to only continue with them more on other days as well. Kihyun learns to see different body languages for a distance and up close, it was something handy if he would ever walk in the public again.

  


Throughout the following days was Kihyun out of his room with the assistant to train together or either inside his room for his usual check up from his doctor. To be gone from the room, with the doctor was in the hospital just like the other two, was risky as hell. Thankfully they never found each other by accident or else bad things would happen, like today. 

  


Kihyun was with the assistant out of his room, practicing once again through the halls doing their usual stuff until they heard Changkyun’s voice close around the corner talking to Wonwoo. The assistant pulled Kihyun just in time into a nearby room, both holding their breath with the adrenaline rising in their bodies from excitement of almost being caught by a bad guy. 

  


_‘’So you will be at my house at 10 am?’’_ The doctor asks to his assistant, making both man inside the room curious for what could be, a meeting. _‘’Yes, I will be there and don’t forget to ask Jeonghan as well. We can finally escape this white hell and go out do something fun with our lives’’_

  


‘Go outside?’ Kihyun thought, there was a week left for his birthday and Kihyun really wanted to go outside, he couldn’t even remember when he left the hospital, did he? It matter but not that much, or maybe a little bit. Being outside on his birthday would make the pink haired really happy. 

  


‘’Yes I will, but for now, you should check up on Jooheon and I am going to visit Kihyun again’’ Some more words were exchanged between the doctor and the assistant before footsteps fade away in the hall. _Shit_ Kihyun was still here with Changkyun already on the way to his room. The pink haired looks a little scared to his friends, the assistant didn’t know if the dull look in his eyes made it even more sad then it was supposed to be. 

  


‘’Don’t worry, I have my ways’’ He says while grabbing his hand. Kihyun wasn’t a person to trust someone easily, he would always test them if they were worthy enough to be trusted with, but the pink haired knows that he can trust this particular nameless assistant and so he does. Without a second to waste leave the both of them the room through some secret ways in the hospital that the assistant knew. They both said their goodbyes to each other when Kihyun left around the final corner, knowing which door was of his room and got inside before the doctor opened the two doors into his own department.

  


Kihyun got rapidly got into bed, grabbing his diary out of his drawer from the nightstand, fixing himself into a comfortable position in the best just in time when the door opens and the recognizable footsteps of the doctor walk to his bed. ‘’Good afternoon Kihyun how are you- hey what is that?

  


_Oho_ The doctor didn’t know of his diary yet, the item he received from the assistant was meant to stay a secret. There was no way that Kihyun would allow the doctor to read the stories he had written about the time in his hospital, or at least, most of them, there were some unnecessary things in it too like, small doodles or short stories about the way they shared the lunch box together. 

  


Maybe Kihyun would let his doctor read that one particular page? ‘’Uhm I-It’s a diary I received from one of your assistants’’ Kihyun tells him the truth, lying would make things only more worse between the two. ‘’Ah diary? Don’t mind me asking but can you write in your state?’’ The doctor probably didn’t mean it as bad as it sounded like but still, he needed to learn to think of way how to tell something in a different matter, or in Kihyun’s opinion.

  


‘’Uhm, yes, do you want to see it..?’’ He carefully asks, opening a page of the dairy. ‘’It’s readable’’ He quickly ads, flipping the pages over until he got the right one for the doctor. Kihyun marked the corner of his pages with different readable doodles, _for himself_ so he knew the theme of the story he had written on those pages. ‘’Sure’’ The doctor says with a little hesitation in his voice, probably not believing at first that it was in fact readable, but nonetheless he sat down and took the diary over from Kihyun’s hands, slowly letting his eyes read over the neatly written words on the page.

  


_I had an argument yet again with my doctor, I still don’t know his real name, just doctor I.M. This time it was a total misunderstanding, really. It wasn’t my intention to be mean again, I actually started to appreciate him since I got to know that he actually did the surgery on me. Besides that.. he is so stubborn and an idiot god damn. I can leave the bed and walk around, I am not disabled or anything I just can’t see anymore. So I said something but he took it in the wrong way. I meant it as a joke.. ever since I have been trying to apologize but he won’t let me, how annoying, but maybe one day, I can make him read this page and hopefully he will forgive me..’’_

  


__Will you?_ _

To changkyun’s amazement had Kihyun written the last sentence as if the doctor would read it one day, succeeding to it. Today Changkyun got to know that Kihyun wasn’t a mean, horrible and pain in the ass patient but also someone with feelings. The doctor regrets now the silent treatment he gave Kihyun all those times, only talking more than necessary during his check ups.

  


Kihyun was nervously playing with the blankets, actually looking at the blurry image of the doctor sitting on the edge of the bed right in front of him. He sees how the man slowly moves to close his diary, but more importantly, brought a hand, without even looking, right on top of Kihyun’s head. ‘’I forgive you’’

  


The doctor says also getting up at the same time. He places the diary on the nightstand, without retreating his hand from his patients head. Kihyun felt how the hand turned on head, slowly moving along, turning more into pet kind of strokes. The doctor was petting him and Kihyun couldn’t help but close his eyes and smile a little bit. This felt so great, to be accepted by his apology, like a new start between them. Things would surely change from now on. Both were hoping inside to get to know the other better, more personal, and hopefully help each other until it was the day of Kihyun’s departure.<

  


‘’I see that you are doing just fine, do you have a moment? I will come back later okay?’’ The doctor asks kindly while retreating his hand. Kihyun softly hums as an answer and before he knew, the doctor had left him alone in the room. No check up was done, this was probably the shortest yet most comfortable conversation they ever had. 

  


Changkyun walks hastily through the halls to his own office, he had to calm down, his heart was out of control, beating way faster than during an operation. His mind was all over the place. What just happened? His first conversation with Kihyun in a very long time was so comfortable? So meaningful? Even when he just arrived he wanted to go right away, or find one of his assistance. Changkyun needed to let out his thoughts out to someone, like right now.

  


The doctor enters his office, closing the door behind him. He let out a deep breath and grabs his phone, opening a chat with Seungcheol. 

  


__

16:00 PM 

**Kyunie To Cheolie:**

Seungcheol, I just had an experience that I need to tell you, this is all getting to much, my job, my patients.. I really need to go out like we used to do 

  


16:01 PM 

**Cheolie To Kyunie:**

Okey okey calm down, ask Wonwoo or Jeonghan to work extra hard and we will figure something out okey? Come home so we can talk and figure something out! 

  


16:01 PM 

**Kyunie To Cheolie:**

On my way hyung <3 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! next chapter will contain more progress between changkyun and kihyun,  
> also a group activite comes up with the assistants, changkyun, kihyun, joshua and yes seungcheol.
> 
> let me know what you think! 
> 
> Link to my twitter au's:  
> https://twitter.com/kihyunski/status/1234881802088648705

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to upload each week on sunday or monday


End file.
